


Escaping Closed Doors

by greencateyes_99



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Escaping Cybertron, Kindling, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Megatron isn't a total jackass, Not all warframes are Decepticons, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, force pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Optimus Prime finds himself back where he hoped to never return. Rodimus finds out a dark secret about his leader and finds something about himself. Both end up with the consequences that might leave them lost. Until those once thought to be the ultimate evil show a different side of themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a slow update and will be switching views between Optimus and Rodimus.

He thought that he had escaped that part of his past. He thought that he wouldn’t have to deal with it. The one responsible was in deep stasis with a high chance of never coming out of it. Optimus thought he was free from that type of darkness. Only, once all the celebrating over Megatrons capture did his nightmare reveal itself, only this time his attacker wasn’t alone.

The red and blue mech yelp as he was dragged over the lounging frame of Ultra Magnus. His arms wrapped in stasis cuffs and his battle programs and comm.s shut down. Behind him, Sentinel chuckles and gives his aft a light pat before rubbing his spinal strut. 

Optimus let his engine growl at the touch, but it only made the two mechs chuckle. “Now No Optimus old buddy, no need to be like that,” Sentinel leered. A warning growl though from Ultra Magnus had the blue mech cowering.

Optimus wiggles trying to get off the mech who once tormented him before that fateful trip to Archna 7. But the Magnus had other ideas, he grabbed Optimus by his slim waist and pull him flush against his frame.

“Optimus, did you think that you could escape me?” He purred and bit one of the younger mechs helm antennae. Optimus only bit back the whimper that wanted to escape. “And I hear that not only did you think you could escape but that you were flirting with Megatron, a warframe for that matter.”

Hands roamed his frame digits digging into seams and a glossa licking dipping in-between cables in his mech. Optimus wanted to run to thrash, but he laid there frozen in fear. Not the slag-maker himself inspired such fear in him.

“And it seems that your rebellion has inspired others. Sentinel brings him in,” Ultra Magnus ordered. “and while he is away, let us get reacquainted,” he purred. He pulled on the chain connected to Optimus bound arms and dragged him up until he was near straddling him. “I will enjoy re-educating you, my favorite soldier.”

Optimus did whimper as Magnus’s spike inflated and rub his backside. The hands-on his frame became harsh one going for his panel and forcibly opening it. Against his wishes, his frame warmed and shivered, and his valve quivered. Optimus tried to close his optics but a sharp nip to his node had them open again.

“How can you learn Optimus if you keep your optics closed? You will keep them open for my soldier,” the Magnus ordered. He yanked Optimus down and laid him flat on his back his legs drawn up. “I want our guests to learn something as well.” The door opens with a hiss and a cry from someone being dragged. “I had high expectations for you both, but both of you have sorely disappointed me.”

Optimus tilts his helm back; he stares in shock at the mech thrown at the foot of the berth. “Rod-Rodimus?”

“Ah yes, Rodimus Prime. We have been expecting you,” Optimus shivers as the Magnus leans over him a digit invading his valve. “I have decided to deal out your punishments myself. And that is to show you who you belong to.” Without any warning, he rammed his spike into Optimus’s dry valve.

The scream echoed until a rag was stuffed in his mouth. “Do be quiet Optimus,” Ultra Magnus whispers, “we wouldn’t want those young mechs waiting outside to rush in and witness how much of a whore you are.” Optimus could feel the smirk, “but then again why don’t we invite them in. Its time for them to learn how adult mechs play.”

“N-no,” the red and blue Prime whimpers. Down on the floor Rodimus flinched when Sentinels gripped too hard on his spoiler. He also tried to close his optics, but Sentinel forced him to keep them open watching a mech he barely knew being raped by their Leader.

“Keep watching Roddy, your next,” Sentinel licks his lips as he watched Optimus being pushed with each thrust. “who knows maybe Ultra Magnus will let you keep that abomination.”

Rodimus gapped, “wh-what?” he choked. Optics flared in a small panic. 

Sentinel laughs, “you didn’t think we would know. Didn’t think we wouldn’t find out how you spread yourself for that warframe,” he sneered. “You and Optimus have that in common. You love to have big mechs dominate you.”

Rodimus turned back when he heard the other Prime cry out in pain. He could feel the heat Sentinel’s frame made on his back. “Springer isn’t a warframe,” he hissed back.

“So he had a name,” Sentinel grins. “And I bet that little parasite is his?”

“I don’t’ know what you are talking about!”

“I am talking about the spark circling your own!” the blue mech shouts. “You and Optimus are the same. Letting any mech have their way with you. Acting like you better then the rest of us, the only difference between you is that Optimus is a coward and a murderer.” Rodimus snarled as he was dragged towards the berth. “But that’s alright, once you receive your punishment you might be able to go back into service. But I can guarantee it won’t be as a Prime. Most likely as the Science Sectors breeder.” He laughs at the shocked look the flame mech gave him, “relax you won’t be alone and you two should be happy we are letting you stay. And you get to help get us new Autobots since its all Optimus’s fault we lost the Allspark.”

“That’s enough Sentinel,” The Magnus ordered. He was still buried in the smaller mech. “Your loud voice is distracting.”

“Sorry sir,” the blue mech mutters.

Optimus grunts as he was moved. “though I have to agree of your continued use. I know Optimus here can carry a newspark. I know the Jettwins have this ability thanks to their Decepticon coding. Soon we’ll know how many others have this ability. But first, you two will be our control group.”

“H-how, how do you know Optimus has this?” Rodimus jerked at the look the red and blue gave before turning away in shame. “how long have you been abusing him?” he snarled at the mech covering the other Prime.

“That is nothing for you to concern yourself with,” the older mech said. “Optimus you have not reacted as you should,” he chastises, “Sentinel prepare Rodimus. And Optimus you will watch.”

Rodimus fought as he was shoved back his array put in full view of the other Prime. If he hadn’t been so angry he might have felt embarrassed but right now all he cared about was punching Sentinel’s oversize chin in.

“See Optimus, see how he fights? It’s an erotic dance that shows off the best features of a mech. You performed such a dance every time you fought Megatron or sparred with others. You have been a very naughty mech, you know that dance is only for me.” He roughly shoved digits into the seams, pulled wires, and teased circuits and then something was clamped over his throat. “A present,” the Magnus kissed under Optimus’s optic. “So only I can hear your voice.”

“What the pit do you think you're doing! Get that off him!” Rodimus shouted enraged at the small device on Optimus. “We’re Autobots, we don’t condone slavery!”

Ultra Magnus laughs, “such naïveté. Haven’t you learned Rodimus, everyone is enslaved to someone or something. And how can you call this slavery, when it's consensual?” he licked one blue antenna.

Rodimus however only saw the fear in Optimus and the quick denial before it was chased away by Ultra Magnus thrusting deep sending the blue and red mech into an unwanted overload. Optimus slumps into the berth forcing air through his vents expelling hot air out. He whines as the mech above him continues to thrust. Rodimus only glares at the Magnus as he brings Optimus into his lap.

“Sentinel why isn’t Rodimus ready?” he gave the second an unimpressed look. “I expect him to be fully prepared when I’m finished.”

“yes, sir.” Rodimus struggles but it was for not. His panel was forced open, Sentinels digits soon forced their way in. It hurt and didn’t arouse him at all.

“Rodimus Prime. I suggest you get used to this or else the consequences will be placed on someone else.” It was a warning and the flame prime heard it loud and clear. As Sentinel abuse, his valve Rodimus formed an image in his mind. He let the memory of Springer take over, he remembered those large hands roaming his frame. Rubbing oil over the spots the rust had weaken, he remembered the care the green mech showed, the kindness, and the searing kiss followed by a very hot interface. The imagery had his valve start to lubricate and he moaned.

“Heh, such a slut,” Sentinel said. “Your valve is sucking and clamping down on my digits. That warframe must not have done right if you’re still this tight.”

“Not. A. Warframe!” Rodimus managed to yell. He moans and squirms, then smiles, “he’s more of a mech then you will ever be.”

Sentinel growls and harshly shoves his fist in Rodimus’s valve making the mech cry out, “shut your mouth-

“Bring him here Sentinel.”

“yes sir,” the blue Prime sounded so happy and it made Rodimus wary.

Optimus was sitting in The Magnus’s lap squirming and not looking at the flame color Prime. Rodimus understood why as he was laid out under the other Prime.

“Optimus, since you seem to not like others just watching. I decided to give this treat.” Magnus shoves the two Primes together. He was still connected to the red and blue Prime as he leans down and whispers. “He looks tense Optimus, why don’t you relax him. show him how talented you are. If you do this then I won’t give him such a severe punishment.”

Rodimus was disgusted, the mech that he once admired was using him in his sick dominating game over Optimus another mech he admired. And it worried him that a strong mech like him could become undone. If it was any other time and they both had been willing then this would have been hot, but now he was sick and hoping something would happen to stop this.

“he’s beautiful, isn’t he. Just like you, so full of pride and spirit. Just like a flame.” Rodimus shivered when one hand touched his stomach. “it pleases me to have to talented mechs in my berth.” He pulls Rodimus closer until his pelvic plating was near the other Primes face. “Come Optimus, help him relax.” Both mechs grunted as Optimus’s face was roughly shoved into Rodimus’s array.

Despite his battle with his frame, Rodimus’s spike inflated and he gave an apologetic look to the other Prime. He nods his permission and that seemed to take some of the guilty looks off Optimus. He bucks when his spike is taken into Optimus’s mouth and moans and whimpers as the other Prime work him into a puddle of goo.

_ ‘damn the mech was good, _ ’ his traitorous mind thought.

“I think they like it, sir,” Sentinel panted.

“mechs such as they should.”

Above them, Ultra Magnus shutters which caused Optimus to choke as his valve was flooded. Rodimus hisses when Optimus pulls off his spike and mutters a sorry.

“As always Optimus, but you still have a task soldier.”

The red and blue stares wide optic down at Rodimus but the flame Prime suspects that he was seeing nothing. But someone had heard his earlier prayer there was banging at the door.

“Sir!”

“Sentinel Sir!”

Two voices rang through the door.

“Sir, we have a question, sir.”

“it be important sir.”

Sentinel stomped and threw the automatic door open. “WHAT!” The jettwins stood there smiling, beaming up at the fuming mech.

“We found something, important sir.”

“Brother is right. It important!” they started bouncing around seemingly blind to the scene behind the fuming blue Prime.

From his spot Rodimus could see very little but from what he could see. Sentinel was about to pop a gasket cap. Mentally, he hoped the mech blew something important, above them, Magnus sighs exasperated.

“Then what is it?” Sentinel almost sounded like he was trying to rein them in. but the twins' hyper activeness overruled his attempts.

They both stop and it looked like the Prime finally got through to them. Until, “What is what sir?”

Que smoke coming out of the Primes head, “What is it that was so important that you had to interrupt my private meeting with Ultra Magnus.”

“Oh,” both said echoing each other.

“one of the Decepticons is loose, sir.”

“he flies around laughing sir.”

The blue mech growls, “then why are you here and not out there catching him!”

“You told us to stay here sir!” Jetstorm chirped happily.

“We did as order sir,” Jetfire added smiling just as big. “We good Autobots sir.”

Rodimus had to hold the laugh. He had heard about these two mechs and their hero worship of Sentinel. He grins a little at the slight snicker from Optimus, it seems the mech hadn’t retreated totally into himself.

Ultra Magnus, however, was not amused. “Sentinel,” said with the tone full of warning. The blue mech flinched and shrank in one himself.

“Then I order you to go after him and bring him back!”

“Right sir!”

“Come, brother, we make Sir proud.” Then they were gone, bouncing out of the building.

Rodimus came close to calling them back but a warning hand on his chest and one on Optimus’s helm kept them quiet. They were trapped in the nightmare but Rodimus refused to make them suffer because of another mech. So, when Optimus’s helm was pressed into his neck, he made sure to keep Optimus focus.

“Sentinel go outside and make sure no one else interrupts us.”

“Bu-but sir!”

“Now Sentinel.”

“Yes, sir.” Sentinel drags his feet out very unhappy about being excluded.

“Now,” Rodimus holds on a trembling Optimus, “where were we?”

It was the sound of a bomb going off the woke him first and he cursed. Pain shot up his spine strut and down his legs. His valve was sore, and his chest felt heavy. Looking down Optimus’s had his optics open, but he didn’t look alert. But he knew that the other mech was worse off them him, Ultra Magnus had kept his attention on the Prime more then he did Rodimus.

The last session had sent them both into stasis and the tied to the berth. Looking about he sighed in relief that Ultra Magnus was not there. And he was about to go back into recharge thinking that the noise outside was just Sentinel yelling about something. But then he is jerked back to full alertness when the door and room shook. He clutches Optimus and sighs when it looked like the mech was returning to himself.

“Need ya awake Prime. We might be part of a jailbreak.” The shouting he heard he nearly cried in joy, he knew that rough voice. “Kup! We’re in here!”

His shouting made the sounds outside increase before there was a crack in the door. “Roddy?”

“Kup; we need a medic.” He struggles to get him and Optimus up but their chains were making that difficult.

The old mechs laugh drifted through the door. “Well, it’s a good thing we got the best growling at us here.”

“Ratchet?” The room shutters again.

“Ha, even this room quakes in fear of that name,” Kup laughs.

“I think that might have been Omega Supreme,” Optimus whispers. “though he is around so is Ratchet.”

“Your sounding better,” Rodimus muses.

Optimus cringes, “yeah sorry.”

“Nah don’t worry about it. Think you can stand?” he watches the other Prime winch as he tried to stand.

“A little wobbly but yea I can stand.”

Rodimus nods, “good cause once Kup breaks down that door we’re bolting.”

“Unless Ratchet has Omega rip the roof off.”

Rodimus blinks, “think he would?”

Optimus manages a shrug after stabilizing, “it’s Ratchet.”

Rodimus limps after the red and blue Prime. “Is he that bad?” he asks, his medic wasn’t bad, but he had heard stories of the infamous Ratchet the Hatchet. Mostly from Kup.

Optimus gave him a shaky smirk, then shuffled towards the center of the room. Rodimus followed and caught the Priem when the mech stumbles.

“Hang on you two and get clear we’re taking and different approach,” Kup shouted.

“Uh oh,” Optimus whispered. Rodimus stared wandering what had Optimus ducking down and taking him with him.

There was a groaning and creaking sound and Rodimus’s optics widen and stared up. “Oh.”

They covered each other as the roof was rip off and a giant hand-scooped them up. “Targets acquired.”

“Good Omega now bring them here.”

“Ratchet?”

“Yeah Kid, it's me lets get you both inside. Omega get us out of here!”

“Yes Ratchet,” Optimus felt the giant shift and transform around them.

“In the medbay both of you. Kup and the others will join us in a few.” Ratchet gently shoves the two Primes towards his domain.

“Ratchet how did you find us?” Optimus looks over his shoulder and down at the red and white medi-bot.

“Those jettwins alerted Kup who told me.”

“The twins?”

“yea they aren’t as loose in the head as we think.” The two Prime looked at each other gobsmack that the twins had come to their rescue. “don’t worry, Kup’s rounding them before they get into any more trouble.”

“So, they?”

“yes yes they are the ones who figured it out and orchestrated this whole thing and you will be informed of it after I give the both of you a thorough check over.” The medics' tone showed that he would not allow any arguing.

Just as the door to the medbay closed they heard the cheerful chirps of the twins. Talking about what they did and how they did it. Optimus even heard a little bit of what they did to Sentinel before he doors closed with a snap.

“And where are you planning to take us?” he as Ratchet.

“After giving you two the all-clear. We’ll see then but Earth is out of the question. That’s the first place they would look.”

“Right, I don’t want Sari or the others getting involved if we can avoid it.” Optimus hissed and vented when he slid on the nearest berth. Rodimus wasn’t that far behind him but he was first one Ratchet pounced on.

“You first sparky,” Rodimus instinctively jerked back with a yelp. “The twins heard what Sentinel said now open up. It is been a long time since I have seen a carrying mech. So, excuse my rusty skills since you didn’t think before plugging into someone.”

Optimus laughed at the dismay expression. He laid back and waited for his turn, everything was coming down on him and a nap sounded good right about now.

“Go ahead and recharge Kid, I’ll wake you when it is your turn.” And with that Optimus slip into recharge. He was free for now, safe in a Supreme and Ratchets care. Not even Magnus would dare enter a ticked off medics domain.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking had always been something Optimus dreaded, until Earth, where waking wasn’t filled with fear. Since he had returned to Cybertron he had fought off recharge if he could, but the demands of his frame always won. He hadn’t wanted to wake to see another’s frame pinning him to a berth that wasn’t his own. In a room that wasn’t his feeling like heavier than his frame was, with a muddle processor, and an aching valve.

It was more the feeling of being restrained that he feared. He had woken many times with his arms and legs tied to Ultra Magnus’s berth with the mech’s bulk pinning him. So, with the last memory of the mech sandwiched between him and another, Optimus woke up swinging.

“Whoa, kid!”

His wrists were gently held, and it caught Optimus off guard. He blinked a few times the blurry blue-gray blob in front of him slowly came into focus. When everything came into focus, he sighed in relief. He wasn’t on Cybertron but in Omega Supreme in Ratchet’s medbay. And the one gently holding him was his old Drill Sargent, Kup. Looking around Rodimus was halfway off his berth and Ratchet was between the two berths, servos out and ready to assist.

Optimus sags, “sorry,” he says sheepishly.

“Nah Kid ain’t nothing to be ashamed about,” Kup shrugs. “You ain’t the first mech to have nightmares and take a swing at someone.”

Optimus nods not correcting the old mech. He turns and gives a small grin at Ratchet. Before he could speak, he felt the slight tingle of a high-grade medical scan hit him. “Seriously Ratchet, first thing?”

The old medic huffs, “Only time you will be still, now drink this.” He shoves a glowing cube of dark blue energon.

“I never have seen energon that color,” the red and blue mech states.

“You never have seen highly concentrated energon before. And you are going to need it, after drinking that Kup’s going to run ya around. You are to report back here for a medical physical.”

“Why? How far are we from Cybertron; and where are we going?” he asks taking a sip and grimacing at the taste of the energon. He tried to place the cube somewhere but froze at the scowl from the medic.

“drink all of it,” Optimus pouted, “you either drink through your mouth or I jam a needle in your torso, and you take it that way. Your choice.” Optimus sighs and takes a long chug of the dark looking energon and gags.

“Ratchet how can this be healthy it tastes awful.”

The medic snorts, “sometimes the ones that taste awful are the ones that are good for you.” He places a heavy hand on Rodimus who was trying to sneak away. “No, get. It’ll be Rodimus’s turn once you get back.”

Optimus didn’t need much prompting. He left the medbay in a fast walk. Kup was snickering giving him a knowing look.

“I see he hasn’t changed much. Though mechs used to run faster just at the sight of him,” the old mech laughs, “I remember the first time I was under his care I thought…”

Optimus tunes him out, normally he would love to listen to the old mechs stories. Just not right now. He picks a starting point and starts a slow jog with Kup right behind him. At the first intersection, the Jettwins came barreling around the corner laughing.

“Good morning Optimus sir!”

“Morning good Sir!” they said at the same time.

“We go see Rodimus sir.”

“yes, we bring him a present.”

“Old medic was going to tell us about sparklings!” they chirped.

Optimus grins, “well don’t let us keep you. Ratchet doesn’t like it we mechs keep him waiting.” The two bobbed and bounced down towards the medbay. Optimus looks at Kup, “How long can we stay out?”

Kup hums, “I say for as long as it takes Ratchet to give those two the talk.”

“Alright; Omega, you mind timing us?”

“Yes…Optimus.”

With Kup pushing Optimus through the same drills he gave in boot camp. He was able to almost forget about Ultra Magnus and Sentinel. He nearly forgot about Cybertron, Earth, the Decepticons, Megatron all of it as he focused on his next move. By the time Ratchet came to drag him back Optimus was venting and was using the wall to hold him up. But he felt good.

“So, what’s our next move?” he asks.

“Well, first I going to check the repairs. I want to make sure that they are setting. Then I’m going to check your firewalls and update a few systems. And then…

“No, I mean what are we going to do now, we can’t go back to Earth. Well, I can’t and I’m sure Roddy wants to go back to Springer.” His optics widen, “what if Ultra Magnus goes after Earth! Sari is…

“Earth will be fine, Professor Sumdac has a plan and I sent Bumblebee and Bulkhead to Earth. And a few of Rodimus’s crew went with them. Sari and the humans are being looked after. You and Rodimus are the ones you should be worried about. We are still too close to Cybertron, every Autobot and Decepticon would pick any transmission we send out. We'll be swarmed in seconds.”

“ I thought the Decepticons were nowhere near Cybertron,” Optimus was sure that they would be further out waiting on a chance to free Megatron.

“ha does anyone think that they would be so far away when their leader is on Cybertron. Mark my words kid, they’ll break the planet itself to retrieve him.” He turns his back, “and with us between them and Cybertron and you being the one to put Megatron in prison. They wouldn’t pass up the chance.”

Optimus’s good mood evaporates, “Wou-would the Magnus really send so many after us?”

Ratchet stares over his shoulder, “kid he is dangerously fixated on you. I notice when we were on Earth but didn’t know what to do. I wish I had acted sooner. But yes, he would, remember I know that mech longer then you been online. What the public never sees is how possessive he can be. Add to the fact you escaped him.” He sighs at seeing the human rain cloud hovering over the red and blue mech. “We’ll be running silent until we will be hopefully out of range of Cybertron. Then Rodimus will try sending out a message to that mech of his.”

“I see. hey Ratchet, the warframes, were they all with Megatron?”

The old mech sighs, “No some warframes left or were sent to the colonies. So when the war started they stayed out of it.” He snorted, “they no longer considered Cybertron home and felt no loyalty to the mech stirring up trouble.”

“Why is that. I figured that if they were sent away, they would come running to help Megatron.” The few pieces of records he had found showed that the war tyrant was a chiasmic speaker moving the masses like a musical conductor.

“By that time, from what I hear they had made their own way of living. The colonies are a lot different then Cybertron. I have no doubt that they preferred their new lives over memories of a broken system and the mech tearing up old wounds.”

“So they would act differently than the Decepticons?” This was getting interesting.

“who knows, properly.”

Optimus hums, he would have to pester Rodimus on this Springer to see. “Hey Ratchet, what about Roddy. You said he was carrying, what is that?”

Ratchet whipped around and stared in shock. “You don’t know what Carrying is? Of course, you don’t they would have stopped telling mechs and femmes about it. Of all the stupid idiotic processor melting slag of brains…

Optimus let the medic rant, “so its what it sounds like?”

“yes, remember when Bumblebee asked Sari about that femme human?”

“yeah.”

“it’s like that?” Optimus was feeling a little queasy. Just remembering that educational experience made his sick.

“Almost, his middle won’t expand like a human, but everything will be feeling tight. Right now, a tiny spark is circling his own. When its ready it will drop down into a fully formed spark chamber where it will strengthen until a frame is ready.”

“So our frames form the spark chamber?”

Ratchet nods, “yes; the chamber is formed from bits and pieces of the carrying mech's frame. And once the newspark is settled it takes on the minerals and metals to strengthen it.” He rubs his face, “until we can get him back to this Springer kid, he’s going to need someone to donate the nanites.” He turns back and writes someone down on a datapad, “which put us at a disadvantage. The Jettwins are too young me and Kup’s too old. Not to mention that he wouldn’t feel comfortable. You’re the only one he might accept and you’re around the same age.”

“I don’t know,” Optimus answered uneasily.

Ratchet gave him a sympathetic smile, “I know, and I wouldn’t ask you, we will explore other options.”

Optimus waited until Ratchet was done with his exam before speaking again. “How is it that the Jettwins left Sentinel to help us; I thought that they worshiped him.”

“I can only guess that they realized that they mech they worshiped wasn’t who they thought he was.” Ratchet starts to put away his tools, “I prefer to see this as a sign of maturity. Primus knows certain mechs need to be.” He smiles at the little snickered from the young Prime. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they latched onto one of you. Pit they might go for Kup, mech knows how to calm younglings.”

Optimus opens his mouth to speak when a red and yellow blur slammed into Ratchet. “Doc! You gotta help they won’t stop!”

“Wha?”

“Slow down kid!”

“Every time I turn around there they are! Smiling laughing talking in that weird way of theirs.” Rodimus starts pacing, “and then I get a weird feeling. Like-like a mushy feeling.”

Ratchet stared one ridged raised, “ a mushy…feeling?” he sighs, “alright alright slow down and start from the beginning; who is following you?”

“The Jettwins!” Rodimus throws up his hands. “They make this little trilling sound each time.” His spoiler twitching in agitation, “then I get that mushy feeling. Like I want to, too…I don’t know,” he starts to wail. “What’s wrong with me Doc!”

Ratchet takes out his favorite wrench and starts to twirl it. Optimus having served alongside the medic for so long knew what was coming. He slowly gets off the berth so as not to draw attention and hit the deck when the wrench went flying. Rodimus having notice Optimus ducking also duck and heard the wrench whizz by.

“What the frag doc!”

“First off, calm down! Second, sit down now before you hurt yourself.” Rodimus meekly sat on the nearest berth. “Now what your experiencing is what is commonly called Carrier Attraction. Certain mechs under a certain age will be attracted to you as a source of safety and comfort. The mushy feeling; that’s your spark stretching towards the Jettwins. If recognizes them as younglings in need of a carrier. Get use it mech, you’ll be feeling that throughout your carrying.”

“Aw come on Ratchet. There’s nothing you can give me?” he whines.

“No! Now get out of medbay, the both of you!”

Optimus grabs Rodimus by the collar faring and drags him out before another wrench flies. As the door hisses close Optimus lets Rodimus go and heads towards the command deck. He hears ped steps behind him.

“Hey wait up.”

Optimus turns, “ can I help you, Rodi-

“Hot Rod.”

“eh, what?”

“Rodimus is the name I had to take when I made Prime. My real name is Hot Rod.” The flame pattern mech grins, “something about the name not being dignifying or something.”

“Ah, well; Hot Rod, is there something I can help you with?”

“Maybe, but I was thinking that there was something I could help you with.”

“I don’t follow.”

Hot Rod sighs, “look I know that you might not want to talk about what happened. But…I’m here if you do want to talk about it.”

Optimus didn’t answer right away, “thanks,” he whispers.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

‘giggle’

“I found him, brother.” They heard one of them whispers.

Hot Rod sighs, “they worse than tracking chronohounds.”

Optimus grins, “maybe you should let them cuddle.”

“Only if you join us. If I have to get piled on, then I want company.” Rodimus latches onto Otpimus’s arm. “Besides you need to let loose some.”

“Where have I heard that before.” The red and blue Prime mutters. “Maybe later, right now I want to see where we’re at.”

“Somewhere between Cybertron and Decepticon Space.” Rodimus answers with a one-shoulder shrug. “It’ll be a few cycles before we get anywhere near Springers last location.”

Optimus gave him a surprised look, “you been keeping in contact with him?”

Rodimus shrugs but gives a playful spoiler twitch, “for the most part. Though I been using Sentinels office line to call Springer.”

Optimus choked, “your-you’re the one who had him near paranoia!”

“Near-psh-that mech was already there. I just made a few prank calls after making my own. It is not my fault that he focused more on the fake ones.” Rodimus smiles very proudly of his sneakiness, “and I figured since he had such a huge spending account why not borrow a few minutes or two.”

Optimus chuckles it had been fun watching his old tormentor run around like an Earth bird with its head chopped off. They slowed down so the twins could catch up. Jetstorm saddled up to Rodimus while Jetfire came up to Optimus.

“good to be seeing Optimus sir.” The orange and white flyer said with a smile.

Optimus heard Hot Rod yelp. Turning he smiled at seeing the blue visor flyer hold his head to the flame mechs chest. “I hear the sparkling brother!”

“I want to hear it too!”

Optimus quickly grabs the flyer before Rodimus was swarmed. He plucks Jetstorm off the squirming carrier and drags all of them onto the command deck. He places the flyers at the front monitors and orders them to watch them. Rodimus takes a chair on the other side of the room placing Optimus between him and the twins. The red and blue mech rolled his optics, having spent years with a hyperactive Bumblebee then a small Sari he was used to the antics of the twins.

He took a seat at one of the big monitors. All he saw were stars and planets, it was peaceful and quiet. Normally he would enjoy it but now it was a mocking veil over the chaos he knew existed out there. Staring out the view no longer restful, it allowed his mind to wander over everything. Most of it he didn’t want to think about. All his past mistakes rushed to the forefront of his mind. If he could tell his past self about them, he wonders if he would be in this mess.

“Stop that,” Rodimus said. “I can hear your thinking from all the way over here.”

Optimus grunts before mumbling, “Sorry.”

Rodimus waves him off, “never mind. Really OP don't let your past take over your future.”

“Rodimus-

“Hot Rod, I told you to call me Hot Rod.” The flame mech grins, “now try to think about something else. Are there any mechs or femmes who had caught your optics?” A blue blush spreads over Optimus’s face. Hot Rod grins, “ah-ha I knew you weren’t that much of a prude. Well, who is it?”

Optimus blinks, “its-was Elita One.”

Hot Rod grimaces, “oh sorry.”

“its find, she was more into Sentinel then me. The femme she’s become hates the very sight of me.” Optimus sighs, “I gotten over it.”

“Okay, so if ya had to choose; what type of mech of femme would you like.”

Another blush and Optimus was looking everywhere but Hot Rod and the eavesdropping jettwins. “I-I…well, I never really thought about it,” He admits.

Hot Rod blinks in shock, “what seriously!”

“Excuse me for not having time to bar hop,” he deadpans.

“I’m serious, we need to find you, someone.”

“Hot Rod,” Optimus sighs.

“It doesn’t have to be now, but later after you have done sparkling sitting duties.”

“Sparkling sitting. When were you going to tell me I had been drafted to watch your bitlit.”

“What, we’re besties. Besties help each other,” Hot Rod was smiling. “That and I think you should be apart of my sparklings life. Since you helped in keeping him alive.”

“Hot Rod-

The flame mech waves at him, “I don’t mean that. Though I wouldn’t mind it, I trust you. No, I mean that other stuff you did.”

Optimus tilted his head, “What stuff?”

Rodimus grunts shoving himself away from the monitor. “After…” he quickly looks over at the twins. Who was not so subtly leaning towards them? “Everything, before we got rescued.”

Optimus’s optics brighten, “ah.” He shivers a little, “I think I am the one who should be thanking you.”

“Well, let's just agree that we helped each other.” Rodimus stretches, “slag even if the little bugger is just floating around my spark my frame feels tense.” Something makes a popping noise and Rodimus slumps with a sigh. “Ahhhh much better.”

“I don’t think its all the sparkling’s fault that your frame is tense,” Optimus points out.

“Your right, its this whole situation that has my gyros flipping and twisting.” Rodimus rubs his chest over the giant flame, “I’ll feel a lot better once we’re as far away from Cybertron as we can get.”

“And into the arms of Springer.”

“Yeah, the baby daddy!” Jetstorm cheered.

Both Primes choke, “Where did you learn that!”

“The what?”

Optimus clears his throat, “it’s an Earth term. Which I guess is where you learned it, right?” he narrowed his optics at the grinning twins.

“Yes sir, sir.”

“We learned everything.”

“That’s not all that surprising,” Optimus groans.

Rodimus was looking between Optimus and the twins, “well; what it means?”

“Well ah,” Optimus didn’t want to start explaining certain Earth terms. “It means that ah…well…it means that Springer sparked more than one mech that he isn’t the mate or current partner.”

Rodimus blinks, “what?”

“If not baby daddy.”

“Then a sugar daddy!”

“What!”

“What-no no nononono. Springer isn’t any of those things,” Optimus tries to placate the easily riled up new carrier.

“Is a Sugar daddy worse than a baby daddy? Who came up with these names!” Rodimus started shaking, and not wanting to have a very angry medic breathing down their backs Optimus pulled the flame mech into his lap.

He starts to rub Rodimus’s shoulders and sides. Soon the agitated mech was relaxed and purring in his lap. Optimus glances at the console, “uh Omega. Did you tell Ratchet what just happen?”

“All vitals are automatically sent to Medbay. Ratchet is aware.”

“Oh,” he looked behind at the doors.

“He said that you are handling it well.”

“Ah,” he nervously glances behind him. “is he coming?”

“No, I locked the doors. He needs to rest.”

Optimus chokes on a laugh. “I bet he’s swearing up a storm.”

“Affirmative.”

“well make sure to let him out before he starts to pace. He gets worse when he paces.”

“I am aware.”

Optimus leans back into his seat. Rodimus lets his frame be pulled back with the blue and red mech. All was quiet except for the sound of the monitors and the twins whispering. He watches the lights of space drift by. For once he wishes that the command deck was filled with the sounds of his friends. Bumblebee and Bulkheads moaning about being bored, Ratchets grumbles about young bots, even Prowls quiet scowling would be a welcome sound. Thinking about the late cyber ninja brought a moment of sadness.

“Your thinking too much again,” Rodimus mumbles.

“It’s a habit,” Optimus retorts.

“Then think about something else. Or better yet let me give you something to think about.”

Optimus jolts when Rodimus twist around and tries to nibble at his neck, “Hot Rod!”

“What?”

“I-I think that you-

“I know what I think and for once my frame agrees with me,” he pulls their frames flushed.

Optimus’s mind was getting jumble, he didn’t know what he wanted. His frame and spark wanted one thing, but his mind was jumping. His frame sent a very convincing argument to his mind making his hands roam the flame pattern frame in his lap. He moaned as a zap of energy hit every neural point from the tips of his pedes to the top of his antenna.

Rodimus smiles into a red shoulder, “feels good right. This is what it supposed to feel like.” Optimus pulls the red and yellow mech closer, “I’ll stop if you want, but I can make you forget what they did. Let me help you feel good.”

Optimus whines then freeze at the sight of orange optics and blue visor watching them. “Hot Rod.”

“hmmm?”

“My quarters.”

“m’kay.”

Optimus picks the smaller Prime and walks out towards his old quarters. Rodimus wraps his legs and arms around the other Prime giggling. His wiggles his spoiler as they pass Kup.

“I’ll keep an optic on the younglings,” the old soldier grins at their backs. Hot Rod waves over Optimus’s shoulder.

As the door opens with a hiss Optimus stops as the foot of his old berth. Now that they were here, he wasn’t sure what he should do next. Rodimus seeing this makes the move for them. He leans back far enough to tip their weight. Optimus was fast enough to control how they fell on the berth so Rodimus didn’t get squished.

“Want me to take the lead?” Rodimus vents. His hands wandered down along red and silver plating. Optimus shivers but it makes his start to return the favor.

When both their frames temperatures were high with energy cracklings through their seams. Rodimus laid out venting hard with his panels exposed. Optimus in between the red thighs his own panels open his hands holding onto gold hips.

“Ready?” he asks hesitantly.

Rodimus grins, “bring it one mech.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen now they set a new direction. But trouble is on the horizon.

The spaceport they had found was loud, disgusting, and Optimus hadn’t wanted to leave Omega Supreme. They hadn’t had a choice in stopping as Omega needed repairs after being caught by two Autobot patrols. Ratchet and Kup were doing repairs themselves since they didn’t have the credits to spare. Optimus, Rodimus, and the Jet Twins were sent out to get provisions.

The spaceport was crowded and most of them were organic. There were a few mechs mixed in but not enough that Optimus and the others stuck out. The entire time Optimus felt organic optics watching them and had pushed the younger mechs between him and Rodimus and made sure Rodimus was in front where he could keep an optic on him. it was hard as Jetstorm and Jetfire were curious and wanted to see everything. Optimus had to keep a hand on them, or they would jet off. Rodimus seemed to be at home in the crowds and didn’t seem to mind having so many optics watching.

Optimus couldn’t be happier when they found a small area dedicated to robotic organisms. There were even some from Cybertron though they were just merchants. Optimus and the others made sure that their Auto-decals had been removed before leaving Omega. So, the chance of being recognized was low but Optimus was still worried. Finding the right fuel was another thing. While there was a Cybertronian presence there wasn’t much energon to purchase.

What energon they could find was of poor quality and overpriced. Not something they needed since Rodimus needed a specific type of energon. Jetfire and Jetstorm needed highly concentrated energon or their systems would burn through it quickly. Optimus had comm Ratchet to see if they should go away and pay for the poor energon or not.

“don’t waste the credits. Most likely that stuff is more liquid then energon and will gunk up our systems.” He heard the old mech sigh, “We have enough to get us to a colony. Come back before one of you gets kidnapped.”

“Right,” Optimus waves Rodimus and the twins over. “We’re heading back.”

“So, a no go on the questionable energon?” Rodimus sides up to the red and blue mech.

“He says it's mostly fake and will gunk us up,” Optimus took hold of a curious Jetstorm.

Rodimus holds on to Jetfire, “yeah one of the things to look out for. I could tell what happen the last time someone tried the fake stuff.”

“No thanks,” Optimus quickly says. He grins at Rodimus’s laughter.

It was nice to have someone to talk to. He used to have someone like that in Prowl before the mech passed. Prowl was the only mech who knew what had happened in Optimus past before his current predicament. Rodimus who had suffered as much could relate to Optimus. Watching his new friend Optimus optics went to the mechs middle. There hadn’t been any changes to Rodimus’s frame since finding out about the new spark. Rachet had said that there wouldn’t be changes that could be seen but Optimus had wondered.

Rodimus himself acted like he wasn’t fazed by oncoming parenthood. Though Optimus had caught the mech staring worryingly at his chest. Even now as they made their way back to Omega Optimus could tell his friend was edgy. Rodimus was walking closer to him their plating almost touching.

“Are we done with the shopping, Optimus sir?”

“Why are we returning empty servo, Sir?”

Optimus sighs, “Ratchet says that the energon sold here isn’t healthy.”

The blue twin tilts his head his vizor flashing, “we can find better energon for sparkling!”

“Yes! Brother is right,” the orange twins try to leap into the air.

Rodimus was quick to grab him, “you’ll hit your head in here, and they don’t allow flying indoors.”

“Awwww,” the twins echoed each other.

Optimus sighs, thinking at least the twins were better behave then Bumblebee usually was. They listened quickly and didn’t argue.

: Optimus how far out are you: Ratchet’s comm call made Optimus jerk.

: We can see Omega, so not far; why:

: Get back here now, there’s something you need to see:

Optimus looked around; the first thought was that Magnus had caught up with them. : Got it Optimus out: he turns to Rodimus who was in the middle of scolding the twins. “What happen?” he asks first. When no one would explain he sighs, “Tell me when we get back. We need to run.”

Rodimus’s optics brighten, “are we in trouble,” he started scanning the crowd.

“Don’t know, but stick close,” Optimus grabs the nearest twin and ran. Rodimus followed close behind him.

He didn’t vent properly until the hatch hissed closed and locked. Rodimus was leaning against the wall looking winded. “you alright?”

The flame mech waved at him, “just ran out of steam. Being spark takes a lot out of ya.”

The once Prime nods, “You two stick close until he can move, I’ll go see what Ratchet wants.”

The twins' nod and smooshed Rodimus between them. Optimus could hear his friend argue with the twins before the door closes. He feels Omega’s engines start up and held on to a rail when the Guardian began to lift off. Once he even out Optimus continued his trek towards were, he thought Ratchet would be.

: On the Command Deck: Omega supplied without Optimus having to ask.

“Thanks,” Optimus changed direction.

Ratchet and Kup were on the command deck facing the main screen. Optimus blinked in surprise when Jazz’s face was the one on it. “Jazz?”

“OP, glad to see ya made it,” the mech smiles. It was a tight smile though, “first off I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help ya when ya needed it.” And Optimus could see that the mech meant it.

“You were still morning Prowl and I had heard that you were sent off Planet.”

Jazz scowled, “yeah. Sentinel sent out orders and had two mechs make sure I knew which ship to get on. I've been watched until our ship was attacked by some lone Decepticon ship.” He leaned away, “took the chance to spilt. Have my little pod heading towards Earth.” Optimus could see that the mech was in an escape pod. “I didn’t want to attract attention towards ya.”

“That’s the last thing we need,” Ratchet grumps.

Optimus shakes his head, “Have you been keeping up to date on Cybertron?”

“Wouldn’t be the best of Intelligence if I didn’t. You and Roddy made the headlines. Magnus is using your disappearance to his benefit. They’re saying that the Decepticons kidnapped ya and is using ya a bargaining chip to free old bucket head. Good news, ya got a lot of support from the civilian sector. Bad news-

“Is that it is for the wrong thing,” Optimus sighs. “What about the Decepticons?”

Jazz frowns, “Limited information there. They went silent not too long ago. I think they got something big planning. So, I suggest staying very far away from any known Decepticon hangouts.”

“I wouldn’t think they’re very happy about being blamed for something that didn’t do,” Kup said.

Ratchet snorted, “wouldn’t be the first time. What’s worst is that Magnus isn’t giving them enough credit. They still have Strika. If that femme is determined enough, not even Trypticon’s walls could stop her.”

Jazz nodded, “I heard of her.”

“Just be glad you didn’t meet her,” Rodimus says as he enters the room. “I wouldn’t suggest going one on one with her.”

“Roddy! Mech its good to see ya in one piece.”

“Jazz thought you got shipped off to some backwater.”

“Mech the scene was so drab I had to bounce out and find some new talent. Heading towards Earth, place the new happening spot.” The Intelligence mech smiles, “everything good with ya, ya seem different?”

“Yeah well. Somethings different alright,” Rodimus sighs. “I still have trouble believing it, but Doc Bot been taking good care of me.” He didn’t feel like explaining all the details, yet.

“That’s good. Hope to hear everything soon.” He turns back to Optimus, “you are planning on going to Earth sometime soon?”

The ex-Prime shakes his head, “that would be the first place they’ll look. I didn’t want to put that planet in danger. Knowing Sentinel, he’ll use the excuse to blow the planet sky-high.”

“The mech was always paranoid,” Jazz hums. “I’ll keep audio out if he makes any moves or if Megatron sneezes.”

Optimus smiles, “Thanks Jazz. Contact Bulkhead once you hit Earth's orbit. It seems the Professor has been busy since we left.”

“Will do OP. Catch ya on the flip side, Jazz out.”

“Well, that narrows down the places we can go to,” Kup says. “The nearest Cybertronian friendly planet is Caminus. They don’t like Cybertron’s ruling government much, but they might let us dock and get some fuel. Might even let us wander around if we mention we’re fleeing Cybertron.”

“Caminus? I heard of them, its mostly made up of femmes and was a colony of Cybertron’s before the war cut them off.” Optimus adds, he had read up on the planet when he was last at the Hall of Records.

“We might be able to do more than dock. I have a connection on Caminus she can speak for us,” Ratchet arches a ridge when the others look at him in shock. “Wasn’t always confined to Cybertron mechs. You learn to make friends when you can.”

“So, we’re going to Caminus?” Rodimus asks, “Because I would love to get some real fuel. I mean no offense Ratchet, but I can only go on medical-grade fuel for so long.”

“You’ll fuel on anything when it’s the only thing you have. Be grateful youngling,” Ratchet scowls at the flame mech.

“Ratchet,” Optimus steps in before something breaks. “Go ahead and contact your friend. Impress upon her the need for secrecy.”

“yeah yeah, don’t worry. After we explain why Caminus won’t even think of handing you two over.” The medic walks out, “I’ll try getting a hold of Velocity, she can get us an audience with the City Speaker.”

“City Speaker?”

“Later, you’ll understand once you meet her.”

Optimus nods, “Where are the twins?”

“We here Optimus sir!”

“Yeah, sparring to stay sharp. We protect itty bitty.”

Rodimus sighs, he sends Optimus an exasperated expression. “I do want to thank you for leaving them in my care.”

The truck mech gives him a sheepish grin. “Well, if it makes you feel better. I have been finding them sharing my berth when I wake.”

“Let me guess, they snuggle up and sandwich you.”

“yep, their like little walking heaters.”

“Tell me about it. I almost overheated the first time they snuck in. I naturally run hot and had to explain to them why they can’t be sneaking in like that.” Rodimus grins, “Since you haven’t kicked them out, I’m guessing you don’t mind the extra heat?”

Optimus blushes a little. “it’s innocent,” he quickly defends at Rodimus’s look. “You didn’t recharge in a pile at the Academy?” By the surprised look, he gets Optimus can see that the other Prime hadn’t. “Sometimes it was easier to recharge together, and our section was always cold.”

“Really?” Rodimus crosses his arms. “My room was always smoldering. But I guess that was because of me.” He shrugs, “No one even hinted of piling together.”

Optimus shrugs, “I got used to being sandwiched. Elita and Sentinel always found their way into my room.”

Rodimus nods, “want to see what the twins are up to?” he nods towards the door.

Optimus follows though he wonders what the other mech wanted when they passed the hall leading towards the twin’s location. He arched a ridge when they stopped in front of Rodimus’s quarters. He wanted to ask if some were wrong but kept silent until the door hissed closed and Rodimus sat on his berth.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rodimus rubs over the painted-on flame just over his spark. “just thinking really.”

“About?”

Rodimus fidgets, “…have you ever thought about having kids? Having a family dropping out of the Guard?”

That wasn’t what Optimus was expecting, he thought long and hard before answering. “Yeah, truth be told I was only going to stay long enough to get promoted then…” he choked, “…then I would find someone to bond. When we were financially stable then we would apply for a sparkling.”

“and now, now that you know about this carrying business?”

Optimus again glances down at the others middle, “I wouldn’t mind it. But that’s impossible now…after what happen to Elita and the scandal,” he sighs. “No one will look at me like that.”

Rodimus blinks, “Optimus; you didn’t know that you were in the top five eligible mechs that other Primes found attractive?” he laughs, “Not even Sentinel was in the top ten. Granted you were two mechs below me but. I swear some fires were started by mech spontaneous combusting after you walked by.”

The truck mech blushes, “w-what?”

“Yeah, oh mech. You have a bigger fan club then Magnus. It is probably grown since you took down Megatron. You should have seen the porn that popped up with you and the Magnus hammer…Optimus you okay?”

Optimus was unsuccessfully trying to hide his face in his hands. He was swaying from all the heat building in his head. He was sure he was blushing enough that his face was an entirely different color. How was it he never noticed; When did this even happen?

“look Optimus, it is not as bad as your thinking, I mean the porn was hot and I’m others knew that it wasn’t you in it. The dimensions were all wrong.” Rodimus could see that the other mech was getting distressed.

“I-I think I need to sit down,” without asking Optimus sat next to Rodimus and flops backward.

Rodimus watches him for a few before sighing. “You don’t like all that attention huh?”

“Not in the kind of light. I barely tolerated all the fuss after Megatron was taken into custody.” He glances through his fingers, “why do you think I was all set for heading back to Earth so quickly.”

“I guess, me, I love the attention. A swing of the hips there and a flirty wink there. I had mechs dropping left and right,” Rodimus boasted.

“Is that how you got Springer?”

Rodimus chuckles, “Nah. Springer didn’t fall for my looks.” He sighs, “mech avoided me at first. Then I challenge him to a spar that went over to a drink. That ended up pawing each other and landing in his berth.” He rubs his chest, “he apologized to me the next orn. Shocked me well, never had someone apologized. He thought he had taken advantage of me.”

“were you planning on dropping out of the Guard and staying with Springer?”

Rodimus sighs and flops backward. He twisted until he was facing Optimus, “if I hadn’t had known about this sparkling. Then no, but now if I had known then. Then yeah, I would have left before now. But only because I…” the mech swallows, “Because I am the worst mech to raise anything living. I was hoping to have the kid then find someone if Springer didn’t want him, to raise it. I don’t know what I would have done after that.”

“I don’t think you would have done so bad.”

Rodimus laughs, “Well now that you know that I find large frames attractive. What about you, what do you like in the berth?”

Optimus blushes some more and squirms, “this doesn’t leave this room,” he says seriously.

“oooo something juicy. Well, come one tell me tell me.”

“I…I use-still find Megatron attractive and had dreams of being dominated by him in the berth,” he pushes one of Rodimus’s pillows on his face.

“No way, seriously!” Rodimus optics were bright but he was smiling. Like a predator about to pounce on his prey. “You like how old bucket head looks?” he snickers into Optimus stomach plating, “I can almost see that. Little you, getting swept off his pedes by the big strong warrior and carried off beyond the stars.”

Optimus groans, “that sounds like a bad holo-drama.”

“Mech out life so far has been an ongoing drama.”

Optimus sighs and rolls over, “point is. Is that we may not get the happy ending we want.”

Rodimus sobers a little, “I know. The chance that Springer wouldn’t want me now is there.”

“You know you won’t be alone. If that mech doesn’t want, you then you still have everyone here.” Optimus props himself up on his elbow.

Rodimus smirks, “I know.” He pushes himself up and crawls over to a bright optic Optimus. “You know I still need a healthy dose of nanites” he winks and wiggles his spoiler.

“I see,” Optimus pulls the other on top of him. “I seem to remember saying I would donate some.” He smirks up feeling more comfortable around the other Prime. “But,” and he freezes not sure how Rodimus would take his request.

“buuuttt,” Rodimus scoots back, hands tweaking and playing.

“I want you to…” he licks his lips. “To take me afterward.”

Rodimus freezes, “you sure. You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

“I want it.” Optimus says, “I can’t let them take everything away. And I trust you.”

“Okay,” Rodimus starts touching all of Optimus’s sensitive spots. “But we are doing things my way and you tell me to stop if you don’t want to continue.” Optimus nods and opens his panels. Spike and valve exposed for Rodimus’s talented hands.

Kup and Ratchet and chose that moment to walk by and both stare or glared in Ratchet’s case at the door. A loud moan and other noises drifted out from the door.

“Aw to be young,” Kup snickers.

“I better not have another sparked up mech after this,” Ratchet grumps before they are walking the other direction. “Kids these days.”

“Aw let em have their fun. Younglings have had a rough time of it.”

“I know. I just hoped that they turned their chips on.” He huffs, “anyway, I’ll call again later and tell em that we been giving clearance to dock on Caminus.” He yells as he walks back to the med bay, “Change course Omega.”

“Understood, Ratchet.”

Unbeknownst to everyone, Omega’s scanners had detected a blip on the furthest part of his sensor range. However, it was small and irregular that the Guardian automatically ignored it in favor of changing course. The mech was keeping all his inside sensors on Ratchet and others. He kept an extra sensor on the red mech due to hearing Ratchet yelling about him.

Coasting on the edge of Cybertronian space, a large gray and purple cruiser lazily drifted. A shuttle size femme stood at the helm watching those under her go about their duties. “Commander Strika, there is an unknown ship just as the edge of our sensor range.”

“Is it Autobot or-

“All readings are inconclusive, due to the distance.” The mech says, “Do you wish to send out one of the scouts?”

Strika leans back in thought, “No if they haven’t changed course then they haven’t noticed us. Keep you heading. Lord Megatron is waiting on us to free him so he may ring destruction down the weaken Autobots.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they made it to Caminus, now its just a repaint, then refueling, and recharging. what could go wrong?

Caminus had welcomed them with open arms. Before sweeping Rodimus and Optimus into the medical center. The Jet-twins were taken somewhere with Kup and Ratchet had been talking to a large teal femme. Optimus and Rodimus were both put in the same room on separate berths with a curtain between them.

“I get the feeling we’re being treated differently,” Rodimus dramatically whispers.

Optimus snorts, “What gave it away?”

Soon they were joined by the teal femme from outside, “hello my names Velocity and I will be conducting your examinations today,” She says cheerfully.

Her cheerful manner had Optimus relaxing a bit as he watches the femme go over Rodimus. “Are you a friend of Ratchets?”

Velocity blinks then smile, “oh, yes we met when I had just finished my training.” She starts typing on her datapad, “hmmm you are low on your carrying additives. You need to consume more iron, cybertonium, and copper. Do you have a donor?”

“Yeah,” Rodimus nods towards Optimus.

“Ah, okay. Your sparkling is healthy. I estimate that you have a few more cycles before it drops into your gestation tank and integrates with the frame.”

“And I won’t be looking like a bloated bag, right?” Rodimus rubs his middle. “I rather keep my looks.”

Velocity chuckles, “no; you’ll be keeping your racer physique. Though there is a small percent that does show a little bump, others wise you’ll have a flat middle.” She taps something before handing the datapad over to Rodimus, “Okay I just need you to sign here.”

Taking the datapad Rodimus looks it over, “what is it?”

Velocity hums, “it is your identifiers. See Ratchet sent both of your cases, its why your crew was allowed on Caminus. This helps protect you in case Cybertron tries to have you expedited. Ratchet also asked that you be given aliases.”

Optimus raises his optical ridges, “and those are?”

“Well-

“Rodimus is back to using Hot Rod. Kid hardly used it outside of Nyon so it's pretty much unknown. You, I changed your name to Optronix. You’ll have to change your colors but it’s just an added layer of protection.” Ratchet walked in with another femme…was that fire on her head?

Ratchet snorted, “Please excuse their rude staring. The Council and Magnus erased a lot of history. Including the religious title that is the Mistress of Flame.”

The femme smirks, “Its alright Medic. I find it endearing, it helps that their cute mechs.” The femme chuckles, “Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Mistress of Flame, the high priestess of the Way of the Flame.”

“Whoa,” Rodimus whispers.

“The Way of the Flame? Is that part of the church of Primus?” Optimus asks getting a little giddy at learning something new.

“In a way, no not so much as we are not part of the church,” the white and gold femme smiles. “Now Ratchet has made you cases that you both are not the criminals that Ultra Magnus makes you out to be. I want to hear your stories.”

The two mechs look at each other. Rodimus shrugs but Optimus was hesitant, “Do-do we have to?”

The Mistress of Flame shrugs, “it helps when deciding how much of a risk we should take. Despite our distance from Cybertron we still our considered a colony of theirs. They could make trouble for us should your presences be known.”

Rodimus stretches, “I see no way around it. I got sparked by a non-Decepticon war-frame. They punished me for it.”

“Oh?”

“I guess because I was a favorite of Magnus or something, but he had Sentinel drag me into his berth room and I found the Magnus raping Optimus. They forced Optimus to-

“Rodimus,” the red and blue mech whispers.

“What?” every optic was on the red and blue mech. Velocity hovers nearby watching his vitals. “We have to tell them the reason why we escape Cybertron. Granted Magnus ignored me until I graduated, but what he did to us; to you. Optimus;” Rodimus leans on the red and blue mech. “We can’t let him keep us silent.”

Optimus bite his lip and scowled. He nodded once but turned his head. Rodimus sighs this was something Optimus would have to figure out on his own. “So yeah, I guess Mags is possessive of his Primes or something. Wasn’t all too happy that I slept with a war frame.”

“So you say that this was a punishment?” the Mistress of Flame asks.

“Yeah, though I think he was already punishing Optimus. For what I am not sure,” Rodimus shrugs.

The gold and white femme turned expectantly to Optimus. The red and blue mech remained quiet and seemed to stay that way. Until…

“Ultra Magnus…it was not the first time, that he…” Optimus shutters, “that he abused me. A first it was light touches; a hand on my shoulder, leaning over my shoulder to read the datapad I had at the time, or clasping my hand longer than necessary. But then the touches lingered; sliding or rubbing.” His frame began to tremble. Ratchet and Velocity watched like cyber-hawks but still, Optimus pushes on. “Then before my first practical exam. I was failing, or I thought I was,” Optimus squints sounding unsure, “I-I not entirely sure but he stopped me outside the classroom. I remember Sentinel glaring at us as Magnus lead us away. Then he-he…I didn’t want to be touched nor, nor…

“Optimus,” the mech turned to stare at Ratchet. The medic knew this seemed cruel, but they needed Optimus to tell his side of the story. “What did he do?”

The trembling was worst, his vents hiccupped and blew hot air. “there was a desk, it was brand new, I remembered it because it was solid brown with bits of green. Ultra Magnus…I was on my back; confused…his hand was,” he licked his lips and coughed, “he was rubbing my thighs. Hands…t-touching everywhere,” his voice was going high-pitch fluid forming in the corners of his optics. “he-he…I didn’t want it!” he cried staring at Ratchet, Rodimus, the femme medic and the Mistress of Flame. “I didn’t want it. I hated how I felt, trapped alone I couldn’t tell my friends or get help. He said that no one would believe me.” He shrunk in on himself, “I passed my exam,” he laughs bitterly. “ I can’t even be sure if I passed on my own merit or not. But he used it as I owe him, that if I refused, I would be a pariah, kicked out of the Academy.” He snorts, “stilled happen. After losing Elita, he came to my cell. Said that he could help if I…if I,” he vents deeply. “that was the first time I told him no.” He looks the gold femme in the optics, “the first time I told him, no, and it felt so good.”

“Did he retaliate?” she asks.

Optimus turns his optic downcast and nodded. “Before, after being reassigned to the Orion with Ratchet. He came to me; I didn’t know what hit me. But I…one second, I was packing then the next I’m looking at the floor and there is a weight on my back. Then…pain so much pain…”

“That’s enough!” Ratchet and Velocity descended on the hyperventilating mech. “Kid you need to vent. Vent!”

Velocity raced to attach monitors, while Ratchet tried to get Optimus to vent with him. His systems were rising to the red line. Overheating that steam started forming at the seams and puffing out of his mouth. Rodimus took a step back out of the way. The Mistress of Flame also stood out of the way, she watched, detached before leaving. Rodimus scowled at her back not at all happy; he had fully intended to make them focus on him not force Optimus to spill everything.

“That’s it, vent with my Kid.” Ratchets voice and the lack of screaming monitors had Rodimus snapping out of his thoughts. Optimus no longer had that panicked feel to his field nor the wild optic look. He was breathing deeply but raggedly. “That’s it,” Ratchet nods towards the femme.

Rodimus blinks as the femme pull out a long needle and gently inserts it in Optimus’s neck. The mech was so out of it Rodimus doubted that he would have felt it. He watched as the mech slowly slip into recharge and slumps into Ratchet's chest.

“Poor mech,” the femme says.

Ratchet sighs and arranges Optimus in a more comfortable position on the berth. “At least now the healing process can begin.”

“What?” Rodimus comes up to stand at the head of the berth. “I thought he was healing already. I mean he’s away from Cybertron and they can’t…what?” he asks at seeing the worried look on Velocity and Ratchet shaking his head

“Kid, this won’t be a permanent stop. It might not be a temporary one should the Caminus government decide to boot us out on our collective afts.” Ratchet sighs, “Caminus military can’t stand up to Cybertron’s Elite Guard. Pit should Cybertron wish it they could cut off this planet from the trade routes.”

“What; but why!”

“Caminus isn’t great economically. As you saw this planet is a harsh one compare to Cybertron. Putting a blockade would ruin us economically. If it came to choosing between you and Caminus, the Mistress of Flame would have you already on your way back to Cybertron,” Velocity says.

“Which is why our presence here needs to be kept quiet.” Ratchet adds, “its also the reason for the paint and name changes. We here to resupply then we leave.”

“Having you two plea you case to the Mistress of Flame would help in that. Her voice has a lot of weight and would help you with the ruling council members.”

Ratchet gently guides Rodimus over to his berth, “which is why we been separated too. They have a strict quarantine guideline we must adhere to before letting us out into the populace. So, I suggest you get comfortable and let us medics get some of these scans and test out of the way.”

Velocity smiles, “I have the buffer here for Optimus.” She hands it over to Ratchet

At Rodimus' curious look Ratchet taps him on the helm with his knuckles. “I don’t want any happy accidents,” he grumps. “Having to deal with you is enough.”

“Aww but Ratchet you can’t say that the thought of little pedes doesn’t make you mushy.” Rodimus grins up at the scowling medic.

“More like little pedes getting underfoot.” Then he smiles, “trust me you’ll be glad to only have to deal with one.”

Suddenly the doors swished open and two excited voices rushed in. One orange blur collided with Ratchet and one blue stop just short of Rodimus’s berth.

“Rodimus sir, they had pretty flyers!”

“Lot prettier than Starscream!”

“She says we can fly all we want!”

Standing in the doorway wearing a very amused expression was a red flyer. Ratchet took note of how her helm was shape and the facial markings under her optics.

“Lady Cityspeaker!” Velocity yelped.

“A Cityspeaker!” Ratchet gapped. It had been some time since he heard that title let alone seeing one in person.

The red femme bows, “my name is Windblade. I have been assigned as your case manager until your departure.” Behind her looming like a blue shadow of death was another femme. “And this is my amica Chromia.” The blue femme gives a curt nod.

Rodimus chose that moment to ask, “Um excuse me…whats a cityspeaker?”

Ratchet sighs, “Cybertron cut out a majority of its history after the Great War.” He explained to the shocked femmes. He turns towards Rodimus and the jet twins to explain.

“They were the ones trusted by the titans, the city formers,” Optimus tired voice answered instead. “Iacon, Praxus, Kaon use to be titan size mechs and would choose one mech or femme to speak on their behalf.”

Windblade nods, “Somewhat right, but close.” She walks over to the emotionally exhausted mech, “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted,” Optimus answered truthfully.

The red femme nodded, “I have procured quarters for you. Would you like to go there first or would you rather get the repaint done?”

It took a second for Optimus’s foggy processor to catch what was asked. “repaint?”

Ratchet answered first, “your current look stands out. repainting will make it harder for Sentinel and Magnus to find us. Omega is getting a total repaint, as it Kup, the twins, and Rodimus.” He glares when the flame mech looked to argue.

“Oh,” Optimus gave a down casted look, “I wouldn’t know what colors I would want.” He so used to his red and blue paint job. “I guess we can do the repaint first.”

Windblade smiles, “then please if you would follow me. I’ll explain everything that regards your case.” She stands back as everyone waited for Optimus to move first. She gave him a gentle smile before leading them out. “Your older friend decided to wait at your temporary hab suite. He was very insisted on not changing his colors.”

“Grouchy old coot,” Optimus hears Rodimus mutter. He and Ratchet were the only ones to hear him if the glare sent by the medic was anything to go by. If the others heard they made no mention of it.

Optimus kept some distance from the blue femme. She wasn’t a war frame, but she was taller than most femmes he ever met. He felt uncomfortable around her like she was just waiting for an excuse to punch one of them. The very large and lethal-looking weapon on her back was very convincing.

The Jet twins bounced from their hostess at the front to Ratchet at the back. The femmes were clearly amused by their youngling like antics. Optimus used it thanks partly to dealing with Bumblebee. Rodimus and Ratchet, however, look ready to tie to the two up and drag them behind the group.

“We can go flying soon Rodimus sir?”

“Yeah, we show how awesome we are!”

Optimus sighs as one of the femmes snicker, “How about you two think about what paint colors you want before you go out and show off.”

“Awww.”

“They are such cute little things,” Windblade giggles.

Ratchet snorts, though it was full of fondness, “they hadn’t a much of a chance to act their age.”

Chromia looks over her shoulder, “that leader of yours shoved them on the front lines before the paint finished drying?”

“Chromia!”

“it is not the worst of the rumors coming off that planet,” the blue femme quickly retorted. “I bet they were one of the experiments.”

“Yes, but.” Windblade gave a nervous glance at their guest.

Optimus waves her off, “Its find. She’s most likely right.”

Ratchet snorted, “the jet twins are the latest, but one just has to look at Omega to see how low they’ll go.” He waves Optimus’s curious look, “later.” The younger bot nods.

“Well,” Velocity chimes in to break the tension. “I know the best detailer around. And she loves unique mechs.”

“If she the same one I have heard about, you have expensive taste, Lotty.” Windblade snickers.

The teal femme pouts, “its more of my Amica taste really. I just get to see the results.”

“I’m only teasing, though I was thinking more of Starfires salon. She would be more discreet.”

“That and she has services for carriers.” Chromia gives both Optimus and Rodimus a pointed look, “you both are getting that service by the way. No arguments.” She turns to Ratchet and the twins, “what about them; are they getting a full change?”

Ratchet pats the two flyers on the shoulders, “yes, and nothing flashy.” He says to the twins.

“Awww.”

“But we like our colors.”

“Yeah, we no want to look different.”

Ratchet huffs, “well unless you want Rodimus and Optimus to be spotted by Sentinel then-

“No!” they shouted at the same time.

“We no want Sirs to be hurt!”

“Brother right, we don’t want Sirs to hurt.”

They crowded around Ratchet jumping in his face. They were drawing a fair amount of attention. Optimus relaxed, most of those staring was wearing an understanding smile.

“They must think that they are his sparklings,” Windblade whispers. Optimus arches a ridge in question. She giggles, “well he is acting like a scolding creator.”

Optimus looks over and yes, the femme was right. Ratchet had gotten the twins to sit on their hands as he scolded them. They stood there waiting for Ratchet to finish before following Windblade to the salon. The femme in charge met them outside and gave them all a once over before handing them off to other detailers.

Optimus was taken to a small shower like area and instructed to rinse off before being taken a large hot oil pool. He again was instructed to remove parts of his armor and open the parts that weren’t removable. He was not ashamed to admit that he nearly fell into recharge before Rodimus and the others joined him. It was strange to see other mechs without their armor, they had avoided on Earth. Back in the academy, Optimus usually rinsed off alone or he was already in a stall before anyone else came in. Rodimus winked at him when he caught him staring.

Optimus was saved when his detailer came back for him. She had his armor now removed of color and had him follow her into another room. A lounge chair was in the center with no armrest. He reclined in the chair and soon had a swarm of femmes descend on him. He tenses for a second before seeing and feeling what they were doing. Small digits slip pass seams to reach the stressed protoform and started messaging.

Optimus melted as those talented fingers work his frame. He hadn’t noticed he was aching in places until those aches were gone. They didn’t go near his pelvic area and for that he was thankful, he knew that the detailer would have to once it was time to paint him.

He was told to stand as all the excess oil was wiped off before being led back to the oil pool. Ratchet and Rodimus were still there but the jet twins weren’t. But instead of being led to the pool he was taken back to the shower room and shoved under a cold spray. He yelped and jumped out of the spray before glaring at the grinning femme.

From there he was taken to a room with small nozzles and tables with color pots and brushes. A screen was on the far wall behind some plexiglass.

“I will begin with a base coat,” the femme started. “then I will add the colors you will pick out followed with the small details. I suggest you pick five colors to choose from.”

Optimus stared at the color swatches, he had never thought to change his colors from his red blue and silver. With a sigh he thumbs through the different colors, deciding to keep his silver base he skipped over the brighter reds and blues. He figured it would be best to not have any colors close to his current ones. Which left him with greens, purples, black, and the deeper darker reds and blues. He quickly shunted the purples, it reminded him too much of colors associated with Decepticons. He optic the greens before dismissing them too, he sighed again he just couldn’t see himself in anything but his reds and his blues.

The detailer smiled understanding his problem. “we use these then.” She pulled up a holo picture of him. Adding his silver base she only deepens the color on his thighs arms and neck. She then turned his red into a deep burgundy maroon and turning the parts that were yellow to black. The blue on his legs and wrist guards and helm was replaced with a tan brown. The gray stripe around his chest was changed to gold and another gold line was added around his ankles and wrist. She even changed the color of his faceplates to gray.

It was a choice of colors that he never would have thought about. While his current colors stand out these helped make him forgettable. And, he could always change back to his red and blues later. He gives the painter his approval before being ushered in the center of the room.

The hum of the machines lulled him into a light doze. After the first coat of silver, he was hit with a light breeze of warm air which made him even more sleepy. This repeated with each coat and color until it was time for the small details that needed a hands-on approach. At the end of it all, he eventually did fall into recharge only to be waken by being gently shaken.

“Time to rise and shine Kid.”

Opening his optic Optimus was greeted to the sight of a still red a white Ratchet. Confused he looked closer, the medic had more white then red but that was not what had Optimus gapping.

“Boxy,” what the first thing he said.

Ratchet had not only switched his paint, but he had changed his whole frame. It was like looking at a younger version of the mech. He even got rid of the, borrowing the human term, pouch. But he was boxier with a pronounce gray chevron that was no longer broken. The only way Optimus knew it was his Ratchet was the scowl.

“yeah; yeah,” the medic flaps a hand at Optimus. “Can’t change the fact I’m a medic so I had to do a little more.” He puts his hands on his red hips, “I had to have a nearly complete overhaul. If my spark wasn’t so old, I would have just gotten a frame change.”

Optimus blinked, “It suits you. What about the twins and Roddy?”

Ratchet huffs but with some amusement, “See for yourself.” He steps aside and Optimus got his first look at his friends.

Rodimus had completely changed his colors from reds and yellows to purples and blues. He still had his signature flames, but his elite guard symbol was gone. The jet twins also had changed, Jetfire was now white and red with bits of blue while Jetstorm was green, white, and red though he had kept his blue vizor.

Rodimus gave a little walk before turning, “well what do you think?”

Optimus gave him a small smile, “doesn’t match your personality but it looks good on you.”

“I know right; I mean don’t get me wrong I look good in any color. But I still rock the flames.” He pumps his fist in the air.

“What about us sir?”

“Yeah, we look the awesome too?”

The truck bot chuckles at the twins stealing Rodimus’s thunder, “you both look great. I almost didn’t recognize you.” The twins beamed at him.

Ratchet huffs, “well now that we’re all done with this touchy feeling stuff, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, we’re hungry too!” The twins shouted jumping around the growling medic.

“Then we get to fly?” Jetfire asks turning once to Rodimus then Optimus.

Optimus chuckles, “only if it is okay with our case manager and you have someone up there with you.”

The twins pouted, “But we good at flying alone.”

“yeah, Sir. We excellent flyers.”

“Yes, I know, but we are in Camus airspace, and they may not like two unknown flyers buzzing around unescorted,” Optimus explains.

“Which is why I will be joining them in the air. Chromia can lead you to a nice café while I lead the twins.” Windblade smiles, “if you would all please follow me.”

Optimus looked surprised at the amount of time it took at the salon. It was nightfall when they stepped out of the building. Seeing his expression Rodimus laughs before folding down into his alt-mode and revving his engine.

: let's go slowpokes!:

Chromia gave him a wicked grin before flipping into her own alt-mode. Ratchet scoffed but he waited staring at Optimus.

“Well?”

“Uh right,” Optimus folded down with Ratchet behind him. They drove after Rodimus watching as the femme and speedster raced down near-empty roadways. When they reached the small café Windblade had mentioned the red femme and the twins were already there waiting for them. The twins were bouncing in their seats when seeing the four ground mechs drive up.

“Sirs! Windblade sir flies great!”

“She treats us like equals Sirs!”

Optimus stops short, it had been so long since he had seen something akin to true joy. The first time he met the twins was the only time he really saw how young they were. This time was no different the twins looked vorns younger, excitement flooding their shared fields. They seem to be younger then Bumblebee.

And the novelty of being treated as an equal. Optimus wondered how much hostility Jetfire and Jetstorm encountered on Cybertron. He shouldn't be surprised really, Sentinel was a walking billboard of bigotry. But unlike many he knew, Optimus knew that Sentinels was a learned behavior. It doesn’t excuse he did but he knew that Sentinel wasn’t always like he currently is.

“I see, I take it you enjoyed your flight?”

“Yes sir, sir.”

“We can fly again sir?” orange optics and blue vizor pleaded with him. it reminded him of Sari when she wanted something, she knew he would say no to.

With a fond sigh and a smile, “If it’s okay with Windblade then I see-ack!” The twins tackled him in a tight bear hug.

“Thank you, Optimus sir!”

“Yes, like brother say, Thank you!”

After having the twins pried off him. They spent the next few hours chatting and being introduced to new types of fuel and snacks. If Optimus and Rodimus had let them, the twins would have racked up an impressive bill.

“Well, you could have always sent the bill to Sentinel,” Ratchet had commented.

Optimus had to stop the considering look Rodimus had at the idea. “No, no no we are not sending bills as long as Omega Supreme back to Cybertron.”

“Why it’s a harmless prank,” Rodimus reasoned, “besides; you can’t tell me that Sentinel doesn’t deserve it on some level.”

Well, when he put it that way. Optimus couldn’t find a good enough argument against Rodimus claims. “They could trace it,” he said. “Sentinel will complain loudly and-

“And they’ll shove it off to someone just to please him and it’ll get shoved into the file cabinet of no return,” Rodimus said flippantly. “Which exists by the way. I should know, I created it.”

He laughs at the slack jaw expression on the other Primes face, “seriously; did you put yours in the science labs near Preceptors Office?” Optimus asks.

Now it was Rodimus’s turn to stare, “you mean you had one too?”

“well yeah, most of Sentinel’s work and some other things from other cadets ended up in my desk. I got tired of it and put somewhere out of the way. And no one would think to look in Preceptors office.”

“How the slag did you get into Preceptors's office? I had a hard enough time just sneaking into the medical wing.” The question even had Ratchet turning to listen.

Optimus shrugs, “goody goody remember. No one expects the nice, mech doing anything wrong,” he says with a smirk.

Rodimus shook his helm chuckling, “mech. You surprise me.”

“How else do you think someone like me beat Megatron,” he boasted a little before turning somber. “Anyway, Prowl was the real hero.”

The table went quiet, the femmes listening in curious at the sad looks on Optimus and Ratchet. The Jet twins looked a little sad feeling the mood, but Rodimus never knowing who Prowl was known what it was like to lose someone.

“One of your mechs?” he asks.

“Yeah, one of the best.” Optimus grins a little sadly, “He sacrificed himself to save Earth. He’s the one that deserves the praise and Parades. I did nothing that Ultra Magnus or you could have done.”

“Optimus.”

Rodimus huffs, “yeah right. You beat the one mech that the Magnus couldn’t in all these centuries and I never met Megatron, but I rather doubt I would have come out alive much less intact.”

“Earth?” Windblade asks curiosity shining in her optics. Velocity wasn’t far behind her.

“A small organic planet that we crash-landed on after finding the Allspark.” Optimus smiles, “It was a unique experience.”

The red femme smiles, “maybe before you depart you would share some of your stories?”

The now marron and tan truck bot shrugs, “sure.”

Ratchet seeing that even the twin’s exuberance had limits called an end to the evening. Windblade and her entourage took them to their temporary apartment. Kup was just pulling up still with his same alt-mode and color scheme.

“I’m too old to be changing my looks.” He snarked at the puzzles' looks.

Being flyers, the twins took the top floor loft space. It had a big window overlooking the city. Optimus and Rodimus shared the floor under them. It was just big enough for two berths, a table between them, and a closet. The older mechs took the bottom floor each having a room to themselves though small. It was a standard size apartment with a standard layout. Thought usually the second floor was used as an office space.

“Hey,” Optimus whispers in the dark. “You still awake Roddy?”

A grunt answered him and the sound of shifting covers. “hard to sleep. It's too quiet.”

Optimus understood, he had gotten used to hearing Omega’s engines. Here there was hardly any sound, oh he could hear Ratchets snoring and the near quiet engines of the twins and his own venting.

“Stop thinking,” Rodimus complains, “I can hear you from over here.”

“Something was bothering you earlier. What was it?”

More shifting, “really; that’s what you want to ask? Well whatever, the Mistress of Flames…I don’t trust her.”

“You hardly know her.”

“So, she just feels off.” Optimus could see his outline roll over, “don’t worry about it. I don’t think we’ll be seeing her anything soon. Let’s hope we don’t stay on this planet for lone.”

Optimus stared up at the ceiling, “you don’t want to stay here; you would have the medical care and the resources.”

For a second Optimus thought that Rodimus had fallen into recharge. “But I wouldn’t have Springer,” came Rodimus’s whisper.

Optimus had no reply and shifted his back facing the speedster. A lot of things were circling his processor. It was near morning before he was able to fall into recharge. Ratchet came in to wake him only to be stopped by Rodimus. The speedster quickly took the medic and the now awake jet twins back downstairs.

With a quick explanation, they let the other Prime recharge longer. What they didn’t expect was someone knocking on their door and the Mistress of Flames herself walking through it.

“Gentlebots,” she says. “We have made a decision.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and crew learn of the Councils' decision. The twins get into mischief and Cybertron just proved that no prison can keep a war tyrant.

He was dreaming, he knew this because he was back on Earth, and Prowl was meditating in his tree. He could hear Bumblebee and Sari in the background arguing over one of their games. Bulkhead trying to act as a mediator. And he had his original colors back and not the ones he was just painted with.

“You are tense, more so than usual.”

Optimus snaps his optics back up at the tree, “what makes you say that?”

Prowl raises one part of his vizor, “you and the others have been betrayed and have no idea what to do.”

Optimus shrugs, “could have said the same about when we landed here.”

“Ah but that involved the Allspark and ending up on an organic planet. Your current situation is much different.”

Optimus felt his armor bristle before huffing, “Yeah; yeah your right.” He blushes at Prowls stoic but knowing look, “let’s cut to the chase. I know that this isn’t my fault, that not of it was my fault but the mechs who abused their authority.” He sighs, “I shouldn’t hold everything in, which I haven’t. I had to talk about it recently.”

Prowl hums, stretching letting out a pleased purr. 

The red and blue truck bot snorts, “You act too much like an Earth cat; you know that?”

“You shouldn’t change the subject but yes I have been told that.” The cyber ninja grins, “I am glad that you talked to someone, even if you were surrounded by other bots you didn’t want to hear.”

Optimus sits at the base of the tree, “I could have fought,” he mutters. “I defeated slagging Megatron; why couldn’t I fight back against Ultra Magnus?”

Prowl didn’t answer right away Optimus knew he was carefully thinking over the right words. “Ultra Magnus, from what Yoketron had said, had always had an aura about him. He knows the secrets of many and uses that against them. Its why he has stayed in power for so long. Mechs like him use manipulation and continue to use it until their victims see it only as truth. He didn’t need words to make you afraid of him, Optimus.”

Optimus sucks in a vent, “Megatron did the same.”

“Megatron was more straight forward in his desires. And you did have a previous history of abuse from him.” Prowl silently slips through the branches landing next to the larger mech, “I am sure that he was more interested in defeating you. Having that type of attention was better than the type you had from Magnus.”

“Starting get psychological on me?” Optimus grins.

Prowl grins back, “Only from what knowledge I’ve gain. Megatron in his twisted way respected you. Ultra Magnus didn’t. That’s what the major difference is and why you weren’t completely afraid of him.”

“Sounds about right,” Optimus leans against the bark of the tree. “I’m sorry.”

“for what?”

He waves his hand, “this, you sacrificing yourself, everything; take your pick.” He sighs, “I’m curse.”

“Optimus.”

“Its true, first Elita losing her trust in the Autobots and turning Decepticons. You-

“That was my choice and you won’t be taking responsibly for it,” Prowl quickly said. “I can’t say anything about Blackarachina as I didn’t know her before her change. But it looked like she never had any trust in her friends.”

“Then what about Ratchet and the others? Their lives are ruin because they got involved.”

“Again, their choice, Optimus you can’t take the world's problems on your shoulders. There are some things that you can’t control and one of those is the choices others make.”

“Why did you do it?” Optimus asks.

Prowl smiles, “Why did you?”

Well, Optimus couldn’t argue against that. He knew what Prowl meant, of the time when he died to get the Allspark back. “Because the outcome would have been worst if I hadn’t.”

Prowl nodded, “had I not acted Earth would have been destroyed.”

“I wished you were still around.”

“I’m still around though I am one with the Allspark. I can still reach out to you in your dreams.”

Optimus hums then blink, “how is that anyway; Far as I know we don’t dream.”

Prowl gives him a secretive smile, “only Primus and the Allspark knows.” He looks over Optimus head which caused the truck bot to turn to see what he was looking at. But he only saw the wall, “it seems that our time is up and you are needed.”

Optimus whips his head around, “what?”

“it’s time to wake up.”

“but-” Optimus didn’t get to ask as the world around him started to bleed and run together. Prowls image melting into the merging colors. “Prowl waits!”

He rushes after the melting image hand outstretched. He fell through the array of colors before his optics shot open. Someone let out a yelp as he shot up out of his berth. “mech when you online you really online,” someone chuckles, “sure you didn’t strain nothing?”

Optimus blinks looking at the foot of his berth. Rodimus sat on the floor grinning up at him. “Why are you on the floor?”

The mech laughs, “you shot up so fast we almost collided helms.”

The maroon and tan mech ducks back down on the berth, “sorry,” he mutters.

Rodimus waves him off, “Nah it's fine. Anyway, your needed downstairs.” He scowls at the door, “that flame femme wants to talk to all of us. But she really wants to talk to you.”

Optimus tilts his helm confused, “why?”

Rodimus shrugs, “don’t know. She wouldn’t talk to me.” He helps Optimus off the berth. But then he had to race towards the wash racks.

Optimus grimace at the sound of retching, “you okay?”

“yea-yeah,” Rodimus stumbles out of the wash racks, “sparkling just acting up.”

“How can it act up; it's still just a ball of energy?”

The blue and purple mech shrugs still looking a little green, “ask Ratchet. Bleh, when I find Springer. I’m going to make him go through this carrying business. It's only fair.”

Optimus snickers, “be careful. From the sound of things, you may end up sparked again.”

“What!” Rodimus choked on a laugh, “don’t think I can’t take Springer?”

“Seeing how I never met the mech, I have to say no.”

Rodimus pouted, “aww so mean,” he whines.

Optimus chuckles leading them down the stairs and into the main room. He stops at the door when seeing the Mistress of Flame standing in the center of the room. Ratchet and Kup were on the other side of the room. The old mechs watching him and the femme though mostly on the femme.

“You wanted to see me?” he asks the room.

The femme turns and gives a non-sincere smile, “yes. I came to inform your group of the Camien Council decision.”

Optimus couldn’t explain it but something in her tone made his plating crawl, “And what would the Council like us to know,” he asks overly formal.

The regal femme walks over to stand in front of the young mech. Optimus could feel Rodimus come to stand next to him arms crossed. The Mistress of Flames only smiled, “That we will shelter you and yours. We only ask for something in return.”

Optimus heard Ratchet curse, he felt Rodimus tense, and Kup stared in stony silence. “And what do you ask of us?”

The femme takes her hand and gently traces the edges of Optimus’s face with the tips of her digits. “Not the whole group. Two of you are too old, two are two young, and one is sparked. No, it is you that we ask this favor.”

The maroon mech takes a step back, nervous. He licks his lips, “and what is expected of me?”

The Mistress of Flames turns and walks away, “only that you Optimus come to the High Temple. Every orn.”

Though it sounded innocent Optimus still couldn’t relax, but he didn’t see how he could refuse either. “When should I appear and where is the High Temple?”

The femme purred, “Windblade will escort you. We will let you know when.” She lets herself out, “have a good orn gentle mechs,” she says as the door closes.

Once the door closed and they were sure the powerful femme was gone the other mech converged on Optimus. “I don’t trust her,” Kup was the first to speak.

“You’re not the only one,” Rodimus mutters. He hadn’t moved from his spot, but he leaned in closer until his shoulder and Optimus were touching.

“You shouldn’t agree to this Optimus,” Ratchet said, softy. “We can still leave.”

“But we need the supplies,” Optimus whispers back. “We can’t stay on the run for long. Rodimus needs stability. The Jet Twins have more freedom here, even Omega is safer here,” he argues. “Going to the High Temple seems benign.”

“Yeah seems to be,” Rodimus huffs, “she wants something.”

“We can’t accuse her of anything. She holds a lot of power,” Kup sighs. “If you must go lad then at least do this,” he steps closed to Optimus and places a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t go alone and don’t get locked in a room with her alone.”

The tan and maroon mech nods, “I can agree to that.”

Ratchet grumbles something before blinking, “speaking of which where are the twins?”

It was then that all the mechs in the room realized that the jet Twins were missing. “They were here earlier,” Rodimus says.

Kup sighs, Ratchet grumbles again, and Optimus stares at the near-empty room. “Could they have left to go flying; they have been itching to go out again,” he asks.

All of them peeks outside looking to the skies as if the twins would be buzzing around their temporary home. But the skies remained clear and silent. Kup glances at Ratchet, “you did place a medical tag on them; right?” Ratchet’s silence was answer enough and all three mechs glanced worryingly up at the skies.

Far from Optimus and the others, Jetfire and Jetstorm flew over the city. They had snuck out when the creepy femme entered their new home. They had a laugh at their cleverness at getting away and knew how to stay out of trouble. Despite what others thought Jetstorm and Jetfire were not dumb, they could be clever and sneaky when they wanted to. On the first orn they had Windblade teach them the current currency. And with that knowledge had every intention of bringing home a box full of goodies for Optimus and Rodimus. All they had to do is be sincere about being sorry. They had realized early on that Optimus was not Sentinel and was not easily fooled. Nor would quick ego-boosting words would work on him.

They looped around a dome-shaped building before heading towards the market district. Windblade had given them a map of the city as well. “The shop is there brother!”

“We need lots of goodies for Optimus and Rodimus sir.”

They cut off their thrusters and landed with soft thuds outside the door. The door let out a cheerful ding hen they entered. A small purple and silver femme greeted them before going back to working on a towering oil chrome cake. Another femme taller and wider than the other came out from behind the counter.

“And how can we help you today?” she smiles and giving the two a treat each.

Jetfire sends her a beaming smile, “goodies for Opti-Optronix and carrier Hot Rod.” He says as if the femme would know the owners of those names.

“Yeah, lots of goodies. Some for old grumpy mech and grumpier medic!” Jetstorm adds.

The femme chuckles, “I see. A mountain of goodies for your family. We can do that.” She takes them over to the display counter, “do you know what they like?”

“Roddy sir likes crunchy stuff!”

“Optronix like squishy stuff!”

“Don’t now what Kup likes but Medic Ratchet like dark nasty stuff.”

“hmmm, crunchy, squishy, and medic rocket fuel,” she twitters. “I think we have some and we throw a little extra for your Kup.”

The twins beamed; the femme encourages them to help pick out the treats. Soon five boxes were lining the counter. “Now do you know which goes to who?” the femme asks.

The twins gave the boxes a confused look, they hadn’t separated the treats between Optimus and Rodimus. Jetstorm suddenly chirps and pulled out a giant sharpie. “We mark which box goes to who!”

“oh yes, brother,” Jetfire pulls out his own sharpie and starts drawing.

The boxes soon had large faces on the sides. A scowling Ratchet, a cartoonish Kup with his cy-gar, a winking Rodimus with a star background, and the twin’s version of a regal-looking Optimus. Satisfied with their drawings the twins paid for the treats and darted out of the shop with a cheerful dingle in their wake. The femme's voice followed them out with a quick ‘come back again,’ before the door closed.

Laughing the twins ran until they were in an open area that would allow them to take off. They were ready to transform when, “What are you two doing?”

The twins whirled around looking like guilty younglings. Windblade and Chromia stood looking very amused. Well Chromia looked amused, Windblade however didn’t, “you know that you’re not supposed to be out without your escort, right?”

Jetfire jumps first, “but…we got goodies,” they both showed off their purchases.

“it’s sorry for leaving,” Jetstorm added.

Well, what could Windblade say to that, “you should have comm us first,” she relaxes. “I understand that being cooped up is uncomfortable but-

“But that flame lady left the door open!”

“yeah, she let us out!”

Windblade stops and blinks, “the Mistress of Flames let you out?” the twins nodded purposely leaving out the smaller details. “I see, in that case, I won’t say anything more. But I think you two should head home for now.”

The two nodded quickly and leap into the air transforming, “bye pretty femme!” then they flew off.

Windblade blinks at their contrails Chromia chuckles behind her, “I think that someone has cute little crushes,” she sings.

“What?” the other femme asks.

Chromia laughs, “you’ll see.” She leads her charge away, “better hurry, you're going to be late for that meeting.”

“Right.”

Back at the Cybertronian household, Optimus stood before two upset twins. The flyers sat on their knees in from of the truck bot. Their boxes of goodies sitting on the table, “what were you thinking?” Optimus asks.

“Wanted to fly.”

Optimus sighs, “you should have told us. Do you know how worried we were?”

“We got goodies for everyone.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you left without telling us,” his shoulders slump. “If the Camien Council hadn’t approved our stay they would have jailed you two. We wouldn’t have known; they would have shipped us off-planet or shipped us off back to Cybertron.”

Seeing how serious the big mech was the twins bowed their helms, “we are sorry,” they echoed.

Optimus sighs in relief that they understood, “its find. You did at least listen to Windblade to come back.” Looking at the goody boxes and the images on them, “where did you get the money to buy all that?”

The twins perked up happily explaining the transfer rate for Cybertronian credits. Optimus tilted his helm listening, “well, I guess you’ll have to teach us so we can go buy fuel later.” He chuckles at the excited mechs, “you better go inform everyone else, so their goodies don’t go to waste.”

The twins jump up but before leaving they handed Optimus his box before racing throughout the house. The ex-prime chuckles as he nibbles on a treat. He pauses when it burst in his mouth, while it did taste good, he wasn’t a big fan of squishy treats. It was a pain to remove the bits that got stuck in his denta. But looking at how happy the twins were when giving it to him Optimus says nothing and discretely trades the gummies for something more solid in Rodimus box. He likes the more solid treats with the silver shavings and alloy gel middle.

He watched as Rodimus bit into a squishy gummy and froze before swallowing it. The blue and purple mech gave him a glare before taking another gummy. Optimus didn’t say a word when Rodimus traded his gummies for something out of the twin’s box. The twins didn’t seem to notice how their own box had more gummies then they arrived with. It would have been a good orn if the news hadn’t started blaring. New about Cybertron and a breakout out of the most secure prison ever created. Or so it was. Optimus froze when the silver face of the Decepticon Leader appeared on the holo-imager.

“…the Leaders of Cybertron has put out a reward for the escape Decepticon Leader. Dead or alive, and any information of the two Officers his crew abducted earlier in the cycle. Optimus Prime and Rodimus Prime have been missing since before the breakout. It has been suspected that Megatron has had the two taken for ransom purposes though none have been made. We will continue to update you on this story.

In other news…”

“…mius, Optimus!”

Optimus jerks when Ratchet appears in his face, “what?”

“You back with us?”

“Ye-yeah, can we turn off the news…please?”

Ratchet sighs, “yeah sure.” Kup turns off he imager, “you want to go explore more of the city?”

Optimus truly didn’t want to leave but he didn’t want to stay in his room either, “yeah. We need fuel.”

“Alright,” the medic gently leads Optimus out. While the knowledge that Megatron had escaped and Ultra Magnus had used that to his advantage to tracking down the two Primes wasn’t good. It did take the majority of his focus off searching for them. For now. The old medic took that as some good news then shifted to keeping Optimus from retreating from the world at large.

In the darkness of space, four ships drifted waiting as a much smaller ship glided towards the largest one. Strika waited in the loading bay as the small craft docked and the doors hissed open. She bows when the gray silver form steps off the ramp.

“Welcome back Lord Megatron,” she says.

“Strika, I trust that everything is in order?” red optics zoom in on the large femme.

“Yes, my Lord, you need only to command us. Your loyal troops wait for your word and the Autobots won’t know what hit them.”

Gray face plates twitched into a smile, “indeed. But first I wish to hear what has happened in my absence. Especially a certain rumor I have heard recently.”

Strika looked up at the Decepticon Lord, “Which one sir; the Autobots had done nothing but spread their so call propaganda.”

Megatron chuckles, “yes they have been creative recently, but no I am more intrigued by the ones about a certain little lost Prime. Or Primes as the case may be.”

“Ah,” Strika rose to follow her Lord. “easily proven as false. The ones known as Optimus Prime and Rodimus Prime have been missing before we planned on taking Trypticon, my Lord. Our spy has sent a report about the lone remaining sentinel smashing into the Magnus Palace before disappearing into space. Reports of the Autobots that you battled have reached us that they have barricaded themselves on Earth minus their leader. We learned that Magnus’s own cyber-ninja has relocated there. Though it is rumored that the two Primes left on their own accord.” She passes a datapad, “It seems that the great Ultra Magnus isn’t as…benevolent as he has the public believing. He has some dark taste.”

Megatron hums as he reads over the datapad. Stopping only when reaching certain sections, “how certain are we of this?”

Strika huffs, “nearly one hundred percent.” She pulls up an image, “and this is the mech who can confirm it.”

Megatron stares at gray and green and smiles, “how ironic. Strika gets us in contact with these…wreckers.” A plan forming in his processor.

The big femme smiles, “yes Lord Megatron.”

Optimus shot up out of bed a chill running down his spinal strut. Beside him, Rodimus snores muttering in his sleep. His bright purple spoiler flicking before turning over on his side. If Optimus turned up his audio’s he would hear the light sounds of flight engines idling above, him. He would hear Ratchet leaving no doubt to check on Omega. Kup sitting in the kitchen nursing a cube of high grade.

So far, he couldn’t detect anything amiss in their new home. No one was lurking outside and the only noise he hears is the occasional transport. So why did he wake so quickly as if he was expecting some assault to happen?

Sighing, Optimus shakes the feeling and tries to go back into recharge. He had an early morning, Windblade had comm him earlier that she would be by in the morning to take him to the Hight Temple. He tried to push the uneasy feeling back and hoped that the priestess wouldn’t mind that he was bringing Kup along. While he was sure that the old mech couldn’t go beyond certain areas it felt nice not to go alone.

While he was certain that nothing would happen, he had been informed that multiple visits would be required. He also couldn’t say that he wasn’t a little excited. He always loved history and here he was in a new location. The Camien Temple might have some text that was banned on Cybertron. He hoped that the Mistress of Flame would allow him the opportunity to read over these texts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus finds himself in trouble with more on the way.

He was totally geeking out any of his friends would agree. But how could he not when the Mistress of Flame had shown him the Temples Archives. It was his fifth visit to the temple, and so far, it had been short visits that mainly focused on listening in on sermons. But this orn he was led past the main worship room to the archives. Optimus slowly walked into the room mouth opened in awe, it wasn’t as big as the one in Iacon. But still impressive.

“You may stay as long as you wish,” the femme said. “The sections upstairs are off-limits unless the Head Archivist is with you.” She hands him a green card with a gold dot in the center, “This is your pass; you may use it to enter the Archives whenever you wish.”

“Really? Thank you,” Optimus stared at the card then outward wondering where he could start.

The gold femme nods, “I shall leave you for the orn. One of the Priestess will inform you when your escort arrives.”

Optimus nods still too much in awe of the collection. He didn’t notice when the Mistress of Flame leaves or when the door hissed closed. When he snapped out of his shock Optimus saw the grinning Archivist giving him a knowing grin.

“Ah…”

“I would start at the Historical Section then work your way up.”

Optimus nods looking back at the shelves.

“It is on the second level at the far end,” the mech added helpfully.

Optimus ducks his helm, “thank you,” he quickly scurries up the stairs.

The Historical Section was large, almost as large as the one in Iacon. It nearly took half the second floor before merging with current events. It even had a few shelves dedicated to the era of the Quintesson invasion and ruling of Cybertron. Not even Iacon had a lot on that period and what they did have only was a few data pad’s on how the Autobots resisted. But from what Optimus was seeing there were no Autobots nor Decepticons during that time. He did not like where that finding was leading his processor to think.

Oh, he knew that many of the documents had been tampered with. But knowing it then seeing were different things. He pushes the thought out of his processor and loses himself in the mountain of pads. He had become so immersed that he hadn’t realized how much time had passed until he was literally shaking out of his trance. One of the Archivists had their hand on his shoulder giving him an understanding smile.

“Cityspeaker Windblade is here,” they said.

Optimus blinks, “ah; thank you,” then winches when he moves. Sitting on the floor for hours did not do him any favors. “I’ll be down. Just let me put everything back.” He tilts his helm at the mountain of data pads next to him. “Sorry about the mess.”

The mech laughs, “it's fine. It is not often we have someone so interested in the past.” He helped Optimus put the pads in their proper place, “you are welcome to browse the Archives whenever you wish.”

The maroon mech smiles, “will it be alright if I bring a friend?”

The Archivist hesitates, “so long as it is approved by the Head Archivist. And they abide by the rules I see no problem with it.”

Optimus nods slotting the last datapad in place before following the mech out of the Archives. Windblade was waiting for him at the altar of Primus talking with the elderly High Priestess. The old femme gave him a fond smile before departing. Windblade smiles at him leading him out of the old temple.

“How was your visit this orn?”

“It was informative, so much history and I haven’t read halfway through the early recordings. So much is different from what I read on Cybertron,” he says holding the excitement back. “I most likely will be visiting there every chance I get!”

The red femme giggles, “I’m sure that the Archivist will be happy for the company.” She leads him out where Chromia stood waiting with Kup. “I was instructed to escort you back home, but I think that you should go exploring,” she smiles.

Optimus frowns, “won’t you get into trouble?”

Windblade shrugs, “I’ll deal with it. Some sun will be good for you after being cooped up all orn.”

“Thanks.”

“You should check out the river,” Windblade suggests, “there’s a festival happening. I’m sure that the rest of your family is already there.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“If I know Roddy, he’ll have dragged Ratchet and the twins and be causing chaos,” Kup huffs. “Best be getting over there to keep an optic on them.”

“Right,” Optimus smiles. “Won’t you and Chromia be joining us?” he asks the city speaker.

Windblade tilts her helm, “I will be later. I have some errands to complete for the Mistress of Flame before I’m free for the orn.”

Optimus nods passing the femme to follow Kup, “maybe later then you can share some stories?”

She grins, “only if you share some as well.”

“It’s a deal.”

The femmes watch him and the old mech leave, “You know what she’s doing is wrong,” Chromia suddenly said.

Windblade sighs, “what can we do; if we try to help, we’ll be removed and they’ll take him, imprison his friends. We don’t even know what their plans for him are.”

The blue femme snorts, “I can guess.” She shrugs, “two Primes but only one isn’t sparked. They are trying to forcibly create something.”

“The Temple has been buzzing every time he visited. I fear what will happen to him,” the flyer says. “How has the searched been going?”

“Poorly, since I don’t know which colony or what planet I can’t get a lock on this Springer character.” The blue femme huffs, “I could ask one of my contacts but that would mean exposing our friends to certain mechs.”

Windblade scowls at her bodyguard, “Chromia.”

“You know that half of what those Autobots say is false. I never had a problem with them,” she defends. “A good punch or blaster to the face sends a strong message.”

“Or the wrong message,” the flyer snorts. “Not everything can be solved with blasters and fist.”

The blue femme shrugs, “works for me. Anyway, I’ll send more feeders out. if nothing I suggest we shoved them off-planet before something happens.”

“I agree.”

Above them the Mistress of Flame watches the maroon mech leave. Her optics glowed before turning back to the darkness of the room. “How long until the preparations are ready?”

One of the acolytes surrounding a large pool of golden energon turned to her. “Soon, formation has begun. This mech’s spark is strong, yes?”

“yes, I feel it is.”

The femme nods, “a strong spark is needed, or this will fail, and with it our survival.”

“I’m aware. After it starts how long will he last before we need the other one?”

The femme hums, “the stronger the spark the longer he’ll last. Since he has never born a sparkling, he will last longer than the other.”

“and his frame?” another femme asks.

“strong as well.”

“Strong enough to give what is required?”

“yes.” The Mistress hums, “I’ll leave everything to you then.”

The circle of femme’s purr as the golden femme left. With Cybertron looking for the two Primes they would have to act quickly before being found. But she was not too worried the main problem would be the mechs themselves. She had hoped that their experiences would make them meek but as the orns pass she notices their strength. She would have played this carefully or all will be lost. The sacrifice of two mechs would be little in the grand scheme of things when thousands of lives hung in the balance. The other problem would be the older mechs that came with them and the sentinel. The younger flyers could be easily taken care of memories can be overwritten. The medic would be harder to deal with but with enough pressure, he will comply. The femme sighs, soon everything will fall into place.

Optimus groans as he lowers his tired frame next to Rodimus. They both had been dragged by the twins through one end of the festival to the other. The bench they sat on was hard and unforgiven but right now it felt so good as their legs protested. Leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees Optimus watches the groups of femmes and few mechs enjoy the light atmosphere.

In his lap was a stuffed petrorabbit that he had won in one of the games. Rodimus had a bag of goodies, he was currently chewing on a bitter rust stick. He had told him he didn’t know why but he wanted something bitter. The twins were off with Ratchet and Kup somewhere in the crowd.

“A lively festival,” Optimus said to break the quiet.

“Yeah,” Rodimus mumbles around his treat. “better than the ones back on Cybertron. Ever notice how those seem so gloomy?”

“uh-huh, or that Magnus spoke more like a commander talking to the troops.”

“Oh yeah!” Rodimus snickers, “hey hey did anyone from your class pull any pranks during those speeches?”

Optimus pointedly didn’t answer but his non-answer had Rodimus giggling. “My class, we-we had made a home-made gas gun. So-so when Magnus said a certain word someone would pull the trigger.” He snickers nearly causes him to choke on his treat. Optimus had to smack his back to stop the coughing. “We had a bet going on, to see who could last longer without laughing.”

“Who won?”

Rodimus grins, “would you believe it was Blur; fragger cheated though. I’m sure he had help from someone.”

“Ah well,” Optimus felt a moment of sadness. Blur had been done wrong by the former Head of Special Operations/ Decepticon spy. He didn’t know if anyone ever went to retrieve the mechs crushed frame.

“I miss him,” Rodimus suddenly said. “he could be a stick in the mud, but he was a good mech.”

“I know. I may have only known him for a short time, but he was different.”

Rodimus hands him a small cube of festival energon. He raises his own, “a toast to missed friends. May they be at peace in the Allspark.”

Optimus raises his cube, “to friends.”

Later they were joined by the twins and Ratchet and Kup. It was getting late and many of the festival-goers had left. He didn’t get to see Windblade thinking that the femme got stuck working. He was a little disappointed at that. He was soon distracted by the twins happily chatting about what they had seen and done. It was nice to be able to see them act their age; it was nice to feel relaxed and not worry about Decepticons and Autobots.

To just be to just enjoy without the fear was nice. Once home the twins were ushered up to the wash racks by Rodimus. Optimus would have joined them, but Ratchet insisted on talking to him. Following the old mech, Optimus stops suddenly hand going to his chest. Ratchet was quickly at his side every sensor scanning him. The feeling made him shiver.

“You alright kid?’

“Yeah,” Optimus vents, “that was weird felt like surge almost.”

“My scanners picked up nothing.” Ratchet scowls, “your systems look fine.”

“Might have been nothing then.”

“I don’t know,” Ratchet has the mech sit down. “Let me know if you feel anymore…surges.”

“Really Ratchet I’m fine. This was likely due to all the excitement.”

“Kid, Optimus humor me.”

The mech sighs, “very well.”

“thank you for not making me hunt you down when your systems act out of character,” the medic says sarcastically.

By the time Optimus face planted on his berth, he was strut tired. But nothing he did would allow him to rest. In fact, he was feeling like there was energy still buzzing all over his frame. He tried moving around but the slid of the mesh just made it worst. It got worst when that mesh shifted between his legs, which caused an embarrassing whine. Optimus froze looking over and sighs, Rodimus was still asleep. Realizing what he needed to do Optimus slowly and quietly slip out of bed and into the wash racks. He turns the nozzles on and waits for the racks to fill with steam.

His panels open with a slick and he moans when hot air hits his valve. He slides down the wall one hand teasing his node while the other grabs his spike. It takes longer then he wished before his back arches and the racks are filled with his cry as overload crashes on him. He slumps in the now cold spray his frame the only hot thing in the racks. The buzzing feeling is gone and he if tired, turning off the spray Optimus slowly dries off before dragging himself back to his berth.

What he hadn’t noticed was Rodimus blue optics watching him, the purple mech snorts, and gets up. He stares at the mech laying haphazardly on the berth. Sighing Rodimus pulls Optimus further up the berth and covers him with his cover. Once he was satisfied, he returns to his own berth a few minutes later he groans.

“frag it,” he yanks the covers off and darts into the wash racks. The sound of the spray could be heard as Rodimus took care of his predicament. Silently blaming Optimus for getting him riled up and the sparkling. “What I wouldn’t give for a good frag,” he moans. It was near morning before he was back in recharge and awoken by someone banging on the door. Rodimus glares when Optimus groans and gets up. Huffing Rodimus snuggles back into recharge.

Optimus muzzy from recharge blinks in confusion when finding Chromia on the other side of the door. Without the smaller red flying femme, Windblade. “Chromia?”

The blue femme wore a tight smile, “Windblade was called before the council. I’m your escort for the orn.”

“um okay, I mean I hope she isn’t-

“Just get your stuff and let’s go,” Chromia snaps. She sighs, “Sorry.”

Optimus steps back, “why don’t you make yourself a cube. I won’t be long.”

Chromia sighs, “yeah thanks.”

Optimus headed upstairs, wondered where Ratchet and Kup were at. Neither had answered the door, Rodimus was still asleep and he hadn’t wanted to wake him. Checking on the Jet Twins he found them gone and the window open.

Sighing, Optimus trudges back downstairs to wake Rodimus. The purple mech swats his hand away and grumbles. Optimus shakes him more until the mech wakes with a curse. “Slag it what now?”

“I’m being taken to the Temple.”

Rodimus groans, “okay have fun,” he rolls back on his front. Only to be shaken more, “whhaaat,” he moans.

“No one else is in the hab and-

“You’re a big bot Optimus,” Rodimus yawns. “Just comm one of us every two joor and you should be fine to go all by yourself.”

“If your sure,” Optimus felt uncertain.

Rodimus waves his off, “have fun. Go be nerdy or something.”

Optimus watches the mech go back into recharge before leaving. Chromia was waiting for him at the door, “ready?”

Optimus rubs behind his helm, “yeah.”

The femme raises an optic ridge, “no escort?”

“I guess not.”

The femme stares at him for a long time before nodding towards the temple. “Very well.”

Chromia didn’t follow him in the Temple Optimus could see that she was not happy about it. Instead, he was met with three Priestess none he had met before. Turning to thank the femme Optimus stops short at seeing how tightly she was gripping her weapon. She was angry he could see that much.

“Chromia?”

She freezes, “I’m fine, someone will be around to pick ya up later.”

“Alright,” he turned just as he got an unknown ping.

: contact me if you need a door:

He nods giving the worried femme a small smile before being ushered into the Temple. To his confusion, he was pushed past the Archives and into a stairwell he hadn’t seen before. An uneasy feeling shooked his core, this felt too much like one of those Earth movies Sari made them watch. He was expecting some monster to jump out of the walls. He grew tenser when the stairs led into a large open room with only two doors. The one he just came from and another at the far end of the room. It was dim only primitive torches lit the area.

“I assume that there is something the Mistress of Flame wants me to see?” Optimus asks his escorts.

They didn’t answer, they hadn’t said much of anything since they ushered him in. It was creeping him out. The room and lighting weren’t helping either and worst when the remaining door opened with a loud creak. Optimus would have bolted then and there if the three femmes hadn’t formed a barrier behind him.

“You know I think that-

“Peace Lord Prime,” the room was filled with steam and several attendants.

“Not a Lord.”

“Your bath is ready,” the femme continued ignoring Optimus’s interruption.

“bath?”

“This way,” all the femme’s answered and shoved him in the steamy room. Optimus had to catch his balance, or he would have face-planted into fluffy foam. “First a deep cleanse and message. Followed by another deep cleaning then rinse before a soak in the hot oil. After we will prepare your frame for tonight.”

While being tugged away into a stall Optimus looks over his shoulder, “what’s going on tonight?”

“All will be explained later,” the femme said mysteriously.

“Wait!”

“Come now, Lord Prime!”

“We’ll get you all cleaned up and sparkly!”

“Oh, you poor dear look at your finish.”

“ OMP his seams, how ghastly; don’t worry you’ll feel good as new!”

“Lord Prime!”

“Lord Prime!”

“Someone get his paint!”

“And the ultra-high gloss!”

Optimus helm was spinning, “now hold on…wait a minute.”

“Enjoy your bath, my Lord.”

The door closes with a clang the steam obscures his view. It takes a second before he can see again but he felt hands scrub his plating. Dull hooked picks dipped between his seams before being shoved under a showerhead. He yelps at the cold spray; the rinse is quick just quick enough to rinse the grim off. He’s pulled out again and pushed on a table.

“Now hold still,” two femmes cheerily sings.

Optimus yelp when warm oil was dump on his back and attacked his protomesh. He tried to fight but soon he melted engine purring in bliss. He never had enough credits to treat himself like this. The femme’s hands reached into places that he never been able to reach. He even felt cleaner than he had before.

“Time for your soak,” they sang bringing Optimus out of his light doze.

He let them lead him to a large ornate bathtub filled to the brim in steaming hot oil. He flared his plating letting the oil seep deep down into his protomesh and circuits. The oil was the right temperature that he relaxes instantly forgetting about the strange morning. Before falling into a light doze, he shot off a ping to Ratchet and Rodimus. He didn’t know how long he soaked surprisingly his chromometer was offline.

When did that happen?

He slides down further into the oil and looks up at the ceiling. “I should be heading back home now,” he mutters. The room is silent except for the sounds of bubbling oil and his own systems. “I wonder…how everyone is.”

He ducks under the oil before coming back up. Feeling a little too hot Optimus left the pool and dripped dried looking for the shower. Unsure of what to do now Optimus searches for the door. Now that the room wasn’t full of steam, he could find his way easily. Unlike that last room, this room had more than one door. All but two were locked including the one he been ushered in and one those were closet. Sighing he went with the door that was unlocked and found himself in a hall with several doors. He checks each one looking for anyone to help him. What he found confused him more. Each room held something different, but one had a large statue of…something. It gave Optimus the creeps and he quickly shut that door.

The next room held scrolls and files. He was tempted to explore but a sense of urgency had him leaving the room. It wasn’t until he got to the end of the hall that his uneasy feeling was making him jumpy. He decided that it would be best to head back to the temple and head home.

Now, if only he could find his way out.

What he thought was a straight hallway turned into a series of smaller halls that twist and turn until he had gotten lost. The one he was currently in had no doors except the one he just came through. Seeing a set of stairs Optimus decided to try his luck and headed up. He tried his comm again, he must be deeper than he thought. He was only getting static. Huffing he pressed on into the hall that was steadily getting narrow. He thought he was going up before stopping in surprise when his hub told him he had gone deeper into the building.

When did that happen?

Optimus sat down with a sigh and pulled out one of his rations. He would have to tell Ratchet how grateful he was for the medic insisting on him and his team to carry an extra cube. His tanks were low, and his frame was aching from all the walking and climbing he had done. He didn’t know what he could do now that he was completely lost. He thought about heading back to one of the halls that had doors and hoped that he was found. Staying put in an isolated hall like he was now was not an option.

Pushing himself up, Optimus turned back. Only to stop short when hearing voices. Thinking that he would be able to leave he turns towards the voice’s location. As he got closer, he was able to recognize the owners of the voices. One belongs to the Mistress of Flame. Optimus was confused as to why she would be down here, most of these halls looked old and not traveled.

“…missing, we need him to perform the ceremonies.”

“The Sisters are searching every room for him,” the older femme said. “He will be found.”

The Mistress of Flame nods, “we already dealt with Windblade and his companions.” She walks with the older femme away from Optimus hiding spot. “When we find him take him to the altar and proceed. We need the first harvest to begin on time.”

“Of course, my Lady.”

A chill went down his spinal strut. He had a strong feeling that they were talking about him. It worried him greatly that something happens to his friends. He needed to get back topside and help them before he was found. Turning away he raced back until he found a more familiar hallway. But it seemed someone found him as well.

“Good evening my Lord,” Optimus whips around dropping into a battle stance. “We have been looking for you.”

Standing in front of him were five femmes all holding weapons meant to restrain with little harm. One had a pair of stasis cuffs. The lead femme steps forward, “It would be best if you cooperate instead of fighting my Lord.”

Optimus shook his helm, “I cannot do that.”

The femme sighs, “very well.” An unseen signal and the group charged. Optimus readied himself as the five swarmed him. what he didn’t expect was that one of them to be a medic and he only knew this when he just barely dodges a needle aimed at his neck.

“Do be a dear and be still,” the medic said sweetly. “I would hate to hit something important.”

Just outside of Camien space Megatron stood waiting for his guest to join him. He had known about the small colony of Warframes. They hadn’t wanted to join in a civil war and not wanting to deal with what he saw as cowards at the time. Left them thinking that they would die. He had been surprised to know that they had thrived and had become more stable as time went on.

The current leader was a young mech name, Springer. He was young, young enough not to have lived during the war. He had heard of him being reckless but with a strong moral code, he never deviated from and had kept those under to the same high standards. The mech had looked at him with suspicion and Megatrons trained optic saw that none of the Wreckers ships had turned off their weapons. Each one was trained on one of his ships in case he proved that he meant harm.

Springer hadn’t believed him when told of the reason for Megatron to be calling him. He had almost hung up on the Warlord if the gray mech hadn’t shown proof of his intention.

Word it seemed hadn’t reached him about the little red Prime. Nor the fact the green mech had sparked the little Autobot. Megatron was fully intending on using that against the young war frame. After all, he knew how protective war frames were of their mates or sparked carriers.

As he waited, he tapped the datapad in front of him. Strika had informed him of an associate she had on the planet. The information was interesting and one he was planning to exploit. The fact that one of the mechs describe in the info happen to be a certain red and blue Autobot had nothing to do with it.

Okay, maybe it did. The little Prime, he couldn’t get rid of the little mech. With all the info he now had Megatron set into motion on having the little Prime align himself with the Decepticons. He knew it would be a challenge, but what reward would be worth it if it wasn’t a challenge.

“Has your contact relay anything else Strika?”

“The ruling party is making their move,” the big femme says. “They had separated the Autobots but have in the process lost your rival.”

Megatron chuckles, “I knew that he wouldn’t make it easy. One of the things I noticed.” He tosses the datapad, “and of the others?”

“the other Prime has been taken into custody. They sedated him after their encounter became hostile. The medic and the old guard have been jailed but we have no data on the youngling flyers.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, the younglings seemed to have developed a knack for disappearing.”

“The Sentinel?”

“Forced stasis. He tried to come to the Autobots defense before an Electro pulse knocked him out.”

“I hardly believe that” the tyrant huffs. They had tried that before during the war. It never worked.

“It came from inside the Sentinel.”

“Ah.”

“What?” Springer chose that moment to walk in. His face twisted in a scowl his gold optics zeroing in on Megatron.

“Nothing that concerns you. We do however have news on your little Primeling.”

“Roddy?” the green mech looks over the datapad. His face twisted in rage when he found the picture of the purple prime strapped to a hover gurney. “What is the meaning of this!”

Megatron grins nastily, “the Caimans have always been the most dogmatic of the Cybertronian race. They wish to breed the Prime only because their Priestess said so.” Not the whole truth but a slightly twisted version. He was hoping to enrage the other mech. To get him to lead the charge while he would swoop in and invade the temple. If they both got what they want all the better, he didn’t care about the other Autobots. Though having a more competent medic would be a bonus.

“So, when do we start?” Springer asks cracking his knuckles.

Megatron grins bloomed into a fanged smile, “Whenever you are.”

Springer nods he turns to leave shouting orders. Megatron snorts, if the mech was smaller and sleeker he would be mistaken for an Autobot. But Megatron wasn’t fooled enough to mistake that, for all the young mechs moral code he was still a war frame even if he was lacking red optics. He might have to keep a close optic on him should he became a threat to his plans.

He looked over to his assembled generals, “Strika!”

“Yes, my Lord!”

“We invade Camus.”

Around him, his Decepticons cheered, he didn’t care is they razed the colony to the ground and left the planet as floating dust. He only had one goal in mind it was simply the planet of the femme’s fault that they go in his way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camus is full of aft hats. Rodimus and Optimus agree on that. Megatron comes to the rescue...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Rodimus has gone to using Hot Rod as his name for now. it'll be changing back shortly.

Hot Rod scowls at the green energy shield imprisoning him. The attack happened suddenly and when he had been alone. He had no idea were Kup, Ratchet, and the Jet Twins were. He knew where Optimus was but worried. He had been at the Temple and the ones attacking him were temple guards. Which only confused him and angered him. He knew there was a reason he hadn’t trusted Optimus going to the temple.

They were sure not to do me much damage around his chassis. The other parts of his frame, however, were fair game. He had been outnumbered and had been doing a good job of defending himself until something stung him in the neck. The effects hit him hard he had always had a problem with sedatives. The temple guards took the chance to tackle him. They tied up his arms and legs before slinging him over the shoulders of the tallest guard. He woke up in his current plush cell.

The pint-size orb circling his own was spinning just as fast of his own. The creepy femme medic had wanted to check on his newspark and Hot Rod fought to keep her away. Then…they drugged Optimus in and tossed him on a plush berth next to his own cell. He called out to him and glared at the medic when seeing the mech unconscious. His cell was just as plush as his own and had a mountain of pillows. They arranged the pillows around Optimus as if to make him comfortable.

And it was a cell no matter how plush and comfortable is look. The stasis cuffs on the now recolored mech took the illusion away. Optimus had been repainted back to his original colors and had been scrubbed clean. If Hot Rod hadn’t looked closer, he would have missed the dents and small scratches through all the gloss and polish. The creepy femme medic twittered and cooed over the unconscious mech chest plates.

“Leave him alone!”

The femme turned her purple optics towards him and smiled, “and why would I do that.” She taps right over the spark crystal, “I must get him ready for the ceremony.”

“Ceremony; what ceremony?” he shakes off the shiver of worry.

“Why-

“To regenerate Camus, we need a true Prime,” the Mistress of Flame strolls in. “The Magus of Cybertron is a fool. To make the title of Prime a rank and not what it truly is.” Her hand reaches through the energy shield. Hot Rod is too surprised to react before the femme is touching his cheek. “A conduit of Primus and his power. With the Matrix a Prime to help bring new life to hot spots. The reenergize a planet's energon wells and give the people the ability to believe.”

“And what does that have to do with us?” Hot Rod slaps the hand away.

The femme chuckles, “You two are true Primes. Optimus will have the honor of becoming a conduit of Primus’s power and help Camus flourish. Whether by helping in repopulating with sparklings or bleeding for the energon wells.” She turns to leave before a look crosses her face, “Teala.”

“Yes, my Lady?”

“Do that procedure on them. We can’t have them transforming and leaving.”

Hot Rod recoiled when the medic beamed, “Yes Mam!” he cried out when she thrust her hands deeper into Optimus’s frame. “Ooo you both will look so cute. I can’t wait!”

“What procedure; what are you doing to him!” he threw himself against the shields only to be bounced back.

The Mistress of Flame smiles, “you will see.” Then with a swish of her cape, she was gone.

Hot Rod snarls as the femme medic hums merrily while she dug in Optimus’s frame. Hot Rod flinched when he heard components shift and click. He watches as the soft protoform moves under armor and it makes him queasy. Then, the protoform protracts.

“And done,” she sings removing her hands and closing Optimus up. “I can’t wait to see the bitties that come out of him. I do hope that they have his cute finials,” she tweaks one.

Hot Rod growls, “What did you do to him!”

She slower turns her helm towards him and smiles, “the same I’m going to do to you. But first please remove your armor. You are further along, and I don’t want the little one to be hurt.”

“Remove my armor?” he covers the area over his spark, “No!”

“Come now,” she huffs. “Don’t be difficult. How am I supposed to take you gestation tank and push down and outward,” she pouts.

Hot Rod puts as much distance between him and the approaching femme. The femme scoffs, “Why must the cute one be difficult?” she pulls out a long rifle-like gun. “Now hold still I promise this won’t hurt,” she aims towards Hot Rod.

“You Bit-

_Fipp_

Hot Rod jerks back as the dart hit between shoulder plates. A small sting but the effects hit immanently. He stumbles forward crying out when he couldn’t turn to keep from falling on his chest plates.

“Careful now dear,” Teala giggles, “don’t want to hurt the newspark.”

“Sssssyours fffflaaaauttttt,” to his audios he sounded like he was talking in slow motion.

“Oops I think I gave a bit too much,” she giggles, “Don’t worry though. It won’t hurt the bitty.”

She was stronger than one would think. Hot Rod thought he had out massed her, but she carried him like he weighed nothing.

“Now,” she lays him on the berth, “have you ever seen what organics look when they are carrying? No? well, I know you ask dear Velocity about your frame. You know that our frames never change when we carry, unlike organics. I simply change that. By moving the gestation tank so later in your carrying it grows outward. Giving you a big, rounded middle.” She smiles wickedly, “You won’t be able to transform let alone run away.” She pats his still flat middle, “well not run very fast. More like a waddle.”

“Sssssick bbbbbbithcchhhh,” Hot Rod rolls his helm away. “ggggget aaawway frommmm mmmeeee.” Damn it he still sounded like he is in slow motion.

“Ah whatever that you said I can hear it being very naughty,” she frowns down at him. “Naughty mechs get punished.” She leaves only for a second before waving a needle and something above him. “Since I can’t use my normal methods currently. I’ll use this newspark safe punishment. Though,” she giggles, “I doubt you’ll feel like you are being punished.”

Hot Rod dazedly watches as that long needle pierces his protoform. Liquid cold fire races through his frame. It reacted against his will, arching up. It was too much like going through an overload over and over without stopping.

The medic watches giggling, “so responsive. I can see how that warframe would interface with you.” She sighs when Hot Rod gives a cry as he arches again. “My formula allows the frame to experience the pleasure of overloading. But as you can see, there’s a little problem.” Her smile stretches from audio to audio when the sound of his panel opening. “so, I use it as punishment. So much pleasure that it's painful. Add in this,” Hot Rod couldn’t vent when something is shoved into his valve. He wails when he is hit by another unwanted overload. “oh, sweety we’re not done. This toy does something extra. Hot Rod was sure his voice box would shatter with the decimals he hit when an electric current zap from his valve. “Now I’ll let you enjoy this for a few joors. Let’s see how naughty you’ll be when your too weak to think.”

The room was filled with Hot Rods cries, wails, and whimpers. The sounds music to the femme audios, she practically dancing as she goes over their charts. A joor before the ceremony she enters Hot Rod's cell and removes the toy. She is pleased when he doesn’t respond. She takes the chance of performing the procedure and staring at Hot Rod's spark. Hot Rod could only whine.

By the time the guards come she was done with her torture. “They are ready,” she purrs. “The sedatives should wear off by the time you reach the main room.”

The lead guard squints at her, “you are sure; it would be problematic if they come out of it before they are tied down.”

Teala nods, “yes. Though why do you need both; the little carrier could stay down here under my…care.”

The guard’s femme narrows her optics, “I know of what happens to mechs and femmes under your care.” Was all she said. The medic pouts. The Guards femme scowls, “you better hope that nothing has happened to the newspark. Or it is your spark.”

Teala snorts and waves the femme away, “I doubt that but whatever you what makes you think you have any authority. We all know your just hired muscle.”

“One orn medic.”

They carefully rolled the two mechs away. Hot Rod barely is aware that he is moving or that one of the guards cover him. Whether it was a form of pity or kindness he might have been grateful. Optimus starts to slowly come out of the hold of the sedative. The guards move quickly to the main temple room. A depiction of Primus stood over a alter covered in gold and red. The Head Priestess and the Mistress of Flames stood waiting as Optimus is tied spread eagle to the alter. Hot Rod remained tied to the gurney staring up the ceiling.

“Open his chest plates,” the Mistress commands.

Optimus’s bright light blue spark light fills the room. It's brighter than then lights already on. Above them, the statue seemed to glow.

The Mistress gasps, “Primus is reacting!”

The light of the statue and the light of Optimus spark blink in time with each other. The room is filled with chanting, the priestess and priest circling the tied up mech singing Primus’s praises. A beam of light shoots from the statue into Optimus spark. The mech wakes with a cry.

At the same time, the doors to the temple exploded. The ceiling is ripped off with an orange shielded face glaring down. Optimus’s cry is drowned out by the screams of the femmes and mechs in the room. He became lost as his frame overheated. Neither mech was much aware of the chaos happening outside the temple.

Megatron raises an optic ridge at the scene before him. Camus was pitifully easy to invade, they hadn’t had much of a military. Not one that could stand up to his Decepticons anyway. He recognized the little mech on the alter, how could he not. They had fought each other on the battlefield many times and with the little Autobot winning the last one. He watched as the Caimans ran around in terror. Whether from him or the angry Guardian, he wasn’t sure.

His optics watched the alter. The little mech arching as something the size of his fist shoots down the beam of light into his chest.

‘Interesting,’ Megatron muses. He strolls over to the alter swatting the annoying femmes and mechs getting in his way.

A femme in white and gold glaring at him. “You are too late,” she snarls. “The Matrix has merged with him.”

Both ridges shot up. The Matrix; a thing of myth? Could it be the real Matrix or have these bots created one? These questions just gave him a reason to keep the little mech alive. If it were the real Matrix, which he doubted, he could use it to reclaim Cybertron.

“I’ll be taking that Autobot and the Matrix,” he swats the femme aside. He grins when the Prime struggles weakly against him. He wasn’t that addle by sedatives. Megatron spares a glance at the scowling Guardian as he casually walks out of the temple.

He was met by the old medic and ancient solder, “Release him Megatron.”

The gray warlord laughs, “why would I do that?” He tilts his helm towards the smoking temple, “you have a choice medic save him or save the other Autobot still in the temple.” He walks past them but stops short of two flyers land in front of him.

“You not take Optimus sir!”

“We will not let you hurt big brother Optimus!”

“Ah the little Autobot flyers,” he sneers. “Had enough of Autobot prejudices.”

Jetfire bristles, “Autobots good to brother and me!”

“Oh, so they let you fly when you want; you aren’t watched every time you’re alone?” he smirks at the uncertain looks the two shared. “If you are so loyal why are you following this mech?” he tilts Optimus, “Why not come with me, there are all sorts of flyers waiting to meet you. Teach you what those grounded Autobots can’t or won’t teach you.”

A blat of static has all of them looking down. Megatron was a little impressed at the glare the little mech in arms was giving him. He smirks down ignoring everyone. Which in hindsight was a stupid thing to do for a mech with his experience. He jerks as electricity shoot through his frame, he was able to move enough to glare at the old medic before dropping his prize. The two flyers swoop in and drag the mech away before flying up to the Omega Sentinel. The older warrior had the other Autobot slung around his shoulder he was making his way to the giant.

Only the medic stayed behind, “I don’t know what you or the hag wants. But leave Optimus alone.”

Megatron forces himself to stand, “or what…medic,” he says like it was an insult.

Ratchet scowls, “I know where to hit before you offline me. I’m sure everyone will get a laugh out of your new dragging gait. Or how you won't be able to enjoy berthside activities.” He raises his arms electromagnet charged crackling with energy.

Megatron jumps back as a large servo descends. He watches as it scoops up the medic and slowly lifts him away. Growling Megatron orders his ships towards the Sentinel, however, the mech was faster and transformed before his ships could turn. The smaller ship slipped between his Decepticon cursers and out into space.

_: I see em:_ Springers voice crackles over the comms.:_ You want em shot down_:

Megatron grins, it seems the young fool was useful:_ No, capture them and bring them about the Peaceful Tyranny:_ he thinks a little: _Be aware that they have two younglings, an injured mech, and one carrier:_

_: Roger that…any news on Roddy:_

_: Alas no, I fear we may have been too late. They were in the process of sacrificing a mech. Unfortunately, we could not recognize the young mech on the alter:_ His grin widens when the comms are filled with a wordless snarl. It was almost a proper warframe sound. If the mech didn’t have such Autobot mortals Megatron was tempted to recruit him.

“My Lord?” Megatron turns towards Strika, “We have taken Camus,” she frowns, “though there isn’t much to take.”

“Then we will leave with the knowledge that their very existence relies on my mood,” he grins to the glaring gold and white femme.

“Lord Megatron glorious leader of the mightiest army in the galaxy!” Lugnut lands next to his spark mate. “Ah, my beautiful strong always right beloved! You are lovely covered in the energon of our enemies.”

“Enough Lugnut,” Megatron sighs. He did not want to bear witness to his Generals love session. “Those Autobots escaped.”

Lugnuts single optic narrows, “how dare they show no gratitude to your benevolence at keeping their puny lives. I, your fateful pawn will happily show them their error!”

“I want them alive. One Autobot is the one who defeated me.”

“I see, you wish to end his life yourself. I will see to it that he is presented at you peds Sire!”

“Lugnut, enough Lord Megatron wants all of them. You will do well not to harm a carrier-

“The puny Autobot carries Lord Megatron’s heir!” the sounds of thrusters pushing off the ground as the two stares slack jaw at the large bulky mech. “The Autobot will not escape!”

They watch as he jets off trying to catch up with the escaping mechs. Strika turns to Megatron, “How did he get that your enemy carries your offspring, my Lord?”

“I never know what comes out of your mate's mouth,” he sighs.

Strika hums, “What are your orders?”

Megatron’s hums, “Let our young ally take his mate. But the other Prime is mine.”

“and the others?”

“The seekers will take the younglings, have the medic and old mech tossed in the cells. Until they agree to be of use to us. If not, remind them that I have their younglings and they would do well to remain cooperative.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

As she turns to go her leader's voice stops her, “oh and My General of Destruction.”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“While I agree with having allies, I want to know them.” He lets it hang in the air, “See to it that they are brought along. I would like to discuss our future…arrangements.” He gives the large femme a feral grin.

Strika freezes, while she would do anything her Lord commanded. She did not want to involve Chromia and her charge any more than needed. But now, Megatron knew of them she had no choice but to bring them along.

“I…will require help Sire. Both will be…combative.”

He waves away her concern, “Nothing I am sure you cannot handle.”

She curses at his back but turns to do as ordered. She would have to get Lugnut to give her a good rub down when they return to the Peaceful Tyranny.

While Omega dodged and weaved from their pursuers, Optimus woke. He hadn’t noticed the shaking of the ship. Focused more on the ache of his frame and the unfamiliar feeling in his chest. If felt like there was pressure over his spark. A red hand presses him back towards the berth.

“Stay down Kid. I need to see what they did to you,” Ratchets raspy voice had Optimus calming down.

“You…found us,” he says full of relief.

“Yeah, we found ya. Hold still, Roddy told me some of what that hack did. I need to see what else happened.” He says glaring in Optimus’s red chest plates, “think you can open up for me?”

“I’ll try,” he manages to open them halfway. He whines as the ache increases. “Hurts.”

“yeah, I can see. Bear with me kid I’m going to have to pull them apart,” he gently as possible pulls the plates further. “I see what’s causing the pain. I got something to rub on the hinges.” The hinges were strained one had a crack in it. While not life-threatening it was painful but low in his priority list. “I’ll fix it later right now let me see your spark.”

Ratchet kept quiet as he examines the blistered protoform and cracked outer casting. The whole assembly looked to have been melted. If he were in a proper medbay he would be able to fix it and he hasn’t seen Optimus’s spark yet. Getting the outer casting off was tricky he had to put Optimus under for that. What he saw had him cursing ranting at the universe.

Kup came over from his spot next to Rodimus, “well I’ll be. They have gone and created an actually Matrix.”

“A Matrix?” Rodimus asks from his berth.

“That thing has been missing since before the war. Hasn’t been seen since Primes were more than just a military rank,” Ratchet huffs. “I want to know if its a real Matrix or a hack job.”

“Well kid ain’t dead yet,” Kup offers. “That’s a good sign.”

Ratchet wasn’t impressed, “I have a better way of telling.” He takes his finger and pokes the object.

Rodimus looks at him scandalous, Kup amused. “you…you just poked the holiest of relics,” the young mech whispers. “are you allow to do that?”

Kup laughs, “ain’t been many mechs that could stop him.”

“Shut it the both of you,” Ratchet huffs. “I’m trying to listen.”

“Listen to what?”

Kup answers him, “Besides coming back to life, another way to tell if a mech has a real Matrix is the sound it makes.”

“wwhhattt.”

“The material that a Matrix is made of isn’t any known metal that we are aware of. It looks like gold but when tapped it sounds different,” Kup explains. “listen, kid, you're about to hear a sound not many outside a temple will hear.”

Rodimus leans in turning up his audios. When Ratchet taps the thing in Optimus chest again Rodimus tilted his helm. It sounded like crystals chiming but clearer better calming. It made his spark crystal vibrate pleasantly. The newspark relaxed sending happy pulses. All that came to a screeching halt when Omega gave a sharp turn. Rodimus gripped the berth hard enough to leave dents just to keep himself from falling.

“What the slag!”

“Ratchet, trouble evading.” Omegas voice echoed in the small room.

“Try to jump into hyperspace Omega!”

“Can’t caught by beam.”

“Slag it, whoever chased us got us with a tracker beam. We’re being pulled in.” Kup races out of the medbay towards the front of the ship.

Ratchet yells closing Optimus up, “Omega are they trying to board us?”

“No, Locked all doors. Will Protect Ratchet, protect friends.”

Ratchet sighs, “Don’t get hurt.”

“Will try.”

“Grumpy medic sir!”

“We are being pulled into large mouth, sir!”

“How many times have I told you to use my name!” he snaps at the two flyers. “Get up to the bridge and help Kup.”

“I can help-

Ratchet glares at Rodimus, “You can help by sitting back down.”

“I can fight Ratchet.”

“Good, with Optimus still out of it. I need someone to watch him.”

“and what are you doing?”

“…doing what I do best. Keep all of us alive.”

Rodimus watches as the medic leaves locking the door behind him. He slips off the berth and sits next to Optimus. “I would feel better if you were awake for this.” He says through clench denta as the ship shakes and rattles.

For what felt like hours it was only a few minutes before Optimus stirs and the sounds of fighting slows. Rodimus had his arrow nocked and pointed at the locked door. He didn’t turn when Optimus forces his frame to sit up.

“What's happen,” he sounded clearer then he had been. “Are we under attack; is Camus after us; Cybertron?”

“Worst.”

“Who?”

“Megatron and the Decepticon army.” Rodimus tenses when there is a banging at the door. “Think you can fight?”

Optimus pulls out his ax standing swaying a little beside the other Prime, “sounds like I won’t have much of a choice.”

Rodimus chuckles, “you kind of do,” the door begins to buckle, “you can fight,” a swords stabs through the door followed by a green arm, “or die.”

The door is ripped away several shadows fill the entrance. Outside they could hear the jet twins taunting, Kup’s blaster and Ratchet shouts. Emergency doors shutting as Omega tries to stem the flow of invaders. Red lights bleed into the med bay.

“So,” Optimus glances at Rodimus, “you want the twenty on the left or the thirty on the right?” he asks in jest.

“Now why be greedy;” Rodimus grins, “I'll take the leader and you can have the minions.”

They would have chuckle until a large green mech step into the med bay. He looks just as surprised at Rodimus. Optimus has as sinking feeling that the two knew each other.

“Roddy?”

He hated it when he was right.


End file.
